The Trials
by Boyce
Summary: The Scouts get teleported in another galaxy, to perform in different trials. COMPLETE
1. A New World

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 1 : A New World

On a Star real far from our planet, there was a being who lived there alone for a very very long time. He was named Gamex. He lived there for 42693 years precisely. He loved games. When you're alone, you gotta have a hobby, or else, time would pass very slowly, especially for 42693 years! He had only one power... He could make a Vortex, and collect the greatest heroes of a planet, and make them compete in his created "worlds"... And guess what? Our little "Lonely guy" got interested in our little Earth.

------

/ Tokyo \

The Sailor Scouts were at Raye's Temple to decide what they would do on this sunny day

Raye : Well, we'd better choose soon what to do, because if we argue like this all the after-noon, there won't be any time left to do something.

Lita : I still say we should check that cooking exhibition in downtown. The food looks great.

Mina : But we had dinner 1hr ago! I don't want to go eat again! Why don't we go to the cinema? There's this great romantic movie on (Eyes starting to turns to big red hearts)

Lita : I'm out of money. And we went to the cinema last week remember?

Raye : Yeah, and besides, it's a beautiful day, so we should go outside get some air.

Mina : (Eyes returning normal) Ohhhhhh... But what do you want to do outside?

Amy : Well, we could go relax in a park, and read great books!

Lita : (Tear Drop) In your dreams Amy. It's the middle of summer!

Mina : We could go play Volley-Ball!

Amy : Or swimming. It's a hot day, and it's been ages since you visited my swimming pool.

Raye : Swimming would be great.

Mina : Well, it's not volley-ball, but I could try the new bathing suit I bought 2 weeks ago.

Lita : It seems a good idea to me. Maybe we can go to the cooking exhibition after! What do you think Serena?

Amy : Serena?

Raye : SERENA?

Serena : (Laughing real hard) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... hahahaha... ... ... haha... ... HAHAHAHAHAHA hahahahaha... Ahhhh you guys got to read this part! It's so funny! (Looks in her manga again) Hum? Pffff HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

(Gang Tear Drops)

Mina : Oh Serena you're impossible!

Raye : (Devil look) Maybe we should tie her up, and leave her here Hehehehehehe

Serena : Huh? Why do you look at me like that Raye? I don't even know what you guys were talking about

(Gang Tear Drops x2)

Luna : Well maybe you should listen to the conversation instead of reading those mangas. What if we were talking about something very important related to the Scouts?

Serena : Well then, I would have been the first one to get involved into the conversation, because I'm the greatest leader in the world!

Raye : Yeah, right behind every person in Japan.

Serena : (Angry Look) WHAT DID YOU SAY?

(Raye looks back at her with the same angry look. Little bolts of lightning appears between them)

Mina : Hey look. They conduct electricity! Cool

Lita : (Laughing) Nice one Mina. But I'm the Lightning Queen. (Gets up to break them apart) Now Now here. Serena, we've decided to go to Amy's swimming pool. Do you want to come with us?

Serena : The Pool? YEAH!

Raye : Hope she doesn't drown...

Serena : HEY! What's your...

Amy : Come on Raye! We're here to have fun, not to fight between ourselves!

Raye : I guess you're right. Sorry Serena

Serena : That's better

Artemis: (Yawning) I'll stay here and pick a little nap. Mina moved all night, and I couldn't even close one eye.

Mina : Hehe. Sorry about that. It was such a beautiful dream though

Luna : I'll stay here with Artemis. (Yawning) Didn't have a great night either. Serena took me for Darien 3 or 4 times!

Serena : (Eyes turning to hearts) Ahhhhhh Darien! I wish he could be here today. Stupid work.

Raye : Ok then, it's settled. We'll meet again at Amy's house in 30 minutes.

Gang : Okay!

Mina : Bye Artemis, Bye Luna... ... ... ... Artemis? Luna?

Artemis: Zzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luna : Zzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mina : (Laughing) Oh those cats!

Amy : Hey Mina! You're coming?

Mina : Yes Cooooooooooooooooooooooming!

------

/ Amy's house \

(Amy was in the pool with Raye and Serena. Mina and Lita were catching some rays besides the pool)

Raye : Hew Serena! Stop Splashing me (Puts arms in front of her face)

Serena : Serves you right for earlier today! (Splashes more)

Amy : (Laughing) Guess Serena is finally having a little revenge!

Raye : I wont we outsmarted by her

(Raye took a deep breath, and dove under, swimming towards Serena's legs. She was way too busy now too splash Amy after her last remark. She didn't see the dark mass moving toward her, until...)

Serena : Huh? What th... IT GOT MY LEGS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... (Splash)

(Raye rose from the water, holding the 2 ankles of Serena in her hands)

Raye : Hahaha! What do you say now, Oh great leader?

Serena : BLUB-BLOB-BLUUUUUUUB (Translating in some bubbles coming out of her mouth)

Lita : (Laughing) I guess we won't have a day where those 2 won't fight

Mina : Well, it wouldn't be a normal day without those 2 fighting!

Amy : Mina, Lita! Why don't you come in? The water is great!

Lita : Well, it's war out there. I'll come when peace will be signed!

(Raye finally let go of Serena, who said she almost drowned, and that Raye made that on purpose. She started again splashing her, and Raye splashed her back this time)

Mina : (Laughing) Give me a little bit more time to catch some rays!

Amy : Hmm... (Evil Look) Maybe... Maybe not!

(She started splashing at the two girls on their chairs)

Lita : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cold! Amy stop it!

Mina : Why you little! Alright you asked for it!

(As soon as Mina put a foot down, a big black beam hit the area in which the 5 girls were, and in a fraction of second, they disappeared, without leaving a trace)

------

/ In another dimension \ (Yeah, I know that's very original)

(Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina fell in a room with weird writings on the walls. There was all kind of technologic stuff in the room, with a big crystal shaped object hanging from the ceiling)

Lita : Ouch!

Raye : (Getting up) Where the hell are we?

Mina : Well, I dont know. How did we get... WHAT? (She looked at her friends, and saw that they were all wearing their Scouts uniform. She then look at herself, and saw her orange outfit too) How can we be transformed?

Moon : I don't know, but this place is creepy

Mercury: Wow look at all the technology! (Gets her computer out) Even my computer can't say what it is. I bet these were made by an advanced civilisation.

Jupiter: (Tear Drop) Hmm Amy, can you try to find a place out of here, instead of admiring that stupid technology?

Mercury: I guess I could do that too. (Analysing info on her computer)

Venus : (Looking at the walls) Hmm, I wonder what those signs mean on the walls?

Mars : Who cares? I just want to get out of here, and fast!

Moon : For once, I agree with Mars.

(While they were waiting for Mercury to arrive to a conclusion, they suddenly heard footsteps coming from one of the walls)

Mars : Do you guys heard that noise?

Jupiter: Yeah... Looks like footsteps, coming from there. (Pointing at the wall)

Moon : But's that a wall. How can it be? Ohhhhhh I'm scared!

Venus : Come on Sailor Moon! We're here too. Maybe the wall is just an illusion. We should be ready to fight.

Mercury: Venus is right. Get ready, we don't know what can come out of there. (Closes her computer)

(The footsteps were louder and louder every second. Suddenly, they stopped)

Jupiter: Hey! It stopped!

(Just as she finished talking, a white hand came out of the wall)

Moon : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A FLYING HAND!

Mars : Can you Shut Up for a second?

(The hand got back into the wall, and then a black leg came out of the wall)

Moon : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A WALKING LEG!

Venus : Sailor Moon! Can't you be more quiet please?

(Then, another leg came through, and then the body passed through... and... and... )

Moon : Tuxedo Mask! Woohoo (Dances around)

TMask : Girls? You're here too? Where are we?

Jupiter: We don't know... Mercury wasn't able to find anything with her computer about this place.

Mercury: I'll get right back at it (Gets her computer again)

TMask : Okay. I was at work, and right when I picked up that big box, PAF, I found myself in this long corridor, and transformed! After looking around, I decided to follow it. It was very dark. After a while, I started hearing familiar voices, and walked faster until I came out to this wall. I thought it was a dead-end, but it seems it was just an illusion, as my hand passed right through it. And then, I found you girls.

Mars : Wow Venus. How did you know it was an illusion?

Venus : Huh? Well, A wild guess (Winks)

Moon : Woohoo Tuxedo Mask is here! (Eyes turning to Big Hearts) Oh He'll protect me!

TMask : (Tear Drop) Hehe... Hmm So how did you end up here?

Mars : Well, we were at Amy's house, in her pool because it was so hot, and then, a beam appeared of nowhere and we found ourselves here, transformed too.

TMask : Hmm That's very weird.

Moon : Yeah... I can't wait to get out of this creepy place

(As Sailor Moon finished talking, a weird voice was heard)

: Gliturmen Trovwax! Lepawqov Netcolopy! Vnem Fletruf...

Mars : What the hell was that?

--- / To give a chance to the readers, we'll translate what was heard in english \ ---

: Sailor Scouts! Tuxedo Mask! Welcome to my domain...

Mars : What the hell was that?

--- / We translated for the readers, but the Scouts still can't understand. We'll just make him talk english \ ---

: Sailor Scouts! Tuxedo Mask! Welcome to my domain...

Mars : Huh? Where does this voice comes from?

Jupiter: Show yourself you coward. I'll kick your ass

: Hahahahahaha. The Fighting spirit is still alive in you. That's perfect!

Venus : Why do you say that? And who are you?

: My name is Gamex. I lived alone here on Trixtar for more than 40000 Earth years.

Moon : 40000 years? Wow, that's pretty long

Gamex : It is for you, but for me, it is not. It took me about 638 Earth years to concentrate enough, and finally be able to get heroes of Earth down here.

Mercury: Gamex, is it? May I ask why you brought us here?

TMask : Yeah, and where is that Trixtar you are talking about?

Gamex : Questions Questions Questions... I should have known since curiosity is a common thing on Earth. As I said, I lived alone here for a very long time. And there's not much to do when you're alone. So I use the powers available to me, to provide entertainment to myself. I search planets to find the greatest heroes who live on them. I found life on Earth, and got interested in it. I found out that the Sailor Scouts were great heroes who protected the Earth and the Moon a lots of times. So I decided to bring you here on my planet, and see what you could do.

Jupiter: You want to fight us then?

Gamex : No. I'm not a fighter, I'm an entertainer. So I prepared some trials for you to complete.

Moon : You want to use us like peons? Well, it's not gonna happen. I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you.

Venus : Hmm Sailor Moon? Come here a minute...

Moon : (Tear Drop) Awwwwww What? I was in the middle of my speech!

Mars : Maybe we should accept. I mean we haven't got a good fight in ages, and we didn't have lots to do on Earth anyway.

Mercury: I agree. And I think he won't let us go until we complete his trials.

Moon : Ah you too Amy?

TMask : Well, I had work, but I agree with Mercury. He won't let us go unless we play his game.

Jupiter: I'm always up to a good fight.

Moon : And I suppose that you want to fight too Venus?

Venus : Well not really, but we don't have a choice. So let's do it!

Team : RIGHT! (Except Moon)

Moon : ...

Gamex : So you've accepted. Good. You'll be separated in 3 zones, and you just have to get to the end of the zone you're in. That's all! Good Luck

Mars : What? Separated? You didn't tell...

(And before she could finish her sentence, Mars, along with her friends, were teleported in one of the 3 zones)

End Chapter 1


	2. Awakening

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 2 : Awakening Teams

/ 1st Team - Beginning \

(The 1st Zone was like a cavern. Lots of rocks everywhere, and some water was coming down from the walls. There was not much light, and you could hear some weird noises in the distance. But instead of looking at the background, let's look at the 1st person who is awakening)

Mars : Ohhhhhhhhh Where am I? Huh? Looks like a cavern...

(Mars got up and looked around a little, and her look was caught by another person who was asleep a little further from her)

Mars : Who's there?

(No Response. She started to advance in the direction of the body. After a dozen of steps, she heard some words, but could not hear them well. She continued. And then, she heard it)

: OH DARIEN! WE'RE FINALLY MARRIED!

Mars : (Tear Drop) SERENA! How can she dreams in a time like this?

(Mars ran the few steps that were separating her from Sailor Moon)

Mars : Oh great, I had to be teamed up with her. Sailor Moon, wake up, Sailor Moon! Come on!

Moon : Hmm Not today Mom. It's Saturday. There's no School.

Mars : (Losing patience) GET UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

(And then it happened. The High Jump record was beaten, as Sailor Moon jumped 15 meters into the air)

Moon : Are you crazy? Why did you do that?

Mars : (Angry look) Because you wouldn't wake up you MeatBall Head!

Moon : Oh! It was such a beautiful dream.

Mars : Come On! You dream about Darien every night!

Moon : (Big Smile) Well Yeah! So?

Mars : Oh Never Mind! We better look around, if we want to complete this stupid game!

Gamex : Be careful to what you're saying Sailor Mars. I can see and hear everything. Hahahahahaha

Mars : What? Oh that's just great.

Gamex : Yes Hahahaha. Well Good luck to you two. I have to check the other teams. Hahahahaha...

Moon : I hate this place. Why did he chose me?

Mars : Because you are the leader of the Sailor Scouts... The most powerful heroine on Earth, and the Universe. I'm glad to be with you Sailor Moon. We'll beat these trials together, ok?

Moon : Do you really mean it Mars?

Mars : Of course. I'm your friend, and I'll always be there for you. I have to put confidence in her

Moon : (Crying and hugging Mars) Oh Thank you Raye.

Mars : (Hugging back) Now, let's start this thing. There is a path over there. At least, it's the only one, so we can't make a mistake!

Moon : Alright, let's go then. (She starts running in the direction of the path)

Mars : Sailor Moon.. Wait! Maybe I put too much confidence (She runs after her)

(They enter the path, and pass under a pannel that none of the two saw... A Pannel that said "Fire Zone")

------

/ 2nd Team - Beginning \

(The 2nd Zone was different. There were lots of glass on the walls, and the ground was made of glass too! The ceiling was made of rocks, so it was like a mix of a glass and rock castle... )

Mercury: Hmm My head... What happened? Huh? Whats this? (She looked at herself in the glass, and she saw that she was wearing her swimsuit she put earlier for her swim in the pool) How come I'm not in my Scout uniform anymore? This is really weird.

: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Mercury: What? Who's there?

: Mercury? Is that you?

Mercury: Venus! Good, at least I'm not alone!

Venus : Well Yeah... What just happened?

Mercury: I don't know... I remember our little speech in group, and then this bright light... And then, I was here, lying on the ground.

Venus : Yeah, That's pretty much what I remember too... I was wondering... WHAT THE? (She discovered what Mercury discovered not too long ago. She was wearing her bright orange swimsuit also) Where's my Scout outfit?

Mercury: I don't know! I'm in my swimsuit I had earlier today.

Venus : Me too... What does it mean?

Mercury: Well, maybe that's the answer? (She points to the pannel on the wall)

Venus : "Water Zone"... I dont like the looks of this. How am I suppose to fight in a swimsuit? I can't use my CRESCENT BEAM in a...

(Before she ended her phrase, a powerful beam emerged from her finger, and passed right by Mercury)

Mercury: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Venus : (Tear Drop) What? I still have my Scout's power! How come?

Gamex : Because I just switched you outfits. You're in the WaterZone, so a swimsuit goes better on you, Venus!

Venus : WHAT? You better not have touched me, you pervert!

Gamex : Hahahahaha Do not worry. I only look, I do not get involved!

Venus : I sure hope for you, pal...

Mercury: Yeah, well Venus, please be more careful.

Venus : (Tear Drop) Oh I'm sorry Mercury. I didn't know I still had my powers.

Mercury: That's Ok. I know you didn't want to do that!

Venus : Right. Thanx Mercury (Smiles)

Mercury: (Smiles back) Just forget about it. We have to go on now.

Venus : Yeah... But not even shoes to walk. I hate this guy! At least, we can walk on the glass.

Mercury: Yes. It will be soft for our feet. Anyway, I guess we don't have the choice, and must go in that path.

Venus : I'm right behind you Mercury! Let's go!

(The 2 Scouts entered the path, and started their little trial in the "Water Zone")

------

/ 3rd Team - Beginning \

(The 3rd Zone was very bright... There was light coming from little holes in the walls, and the ceiling. It was again a cavern like place, but with all the light, it was easy to see the only way out of it)

TMask : Ow My head... Huh? Why is it so bright here?

: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

TMask : Is that you Sailor Moon?

: No, I'm not Sailor Moon.

TMask : Jupiter! Are you ok?

Jupiter: I guess so... But why is it so bright in here?

TMask : I don't know... My eyes will melt at this rate.

Jupiter: (Giggles) Hehe. I wonder if the others are all right...

TMask : Yeah, I hope that Serena and the others are ok too...

Jupiter: Well, they know how to fight. They are part of the Sailor Scouts after all. I guess that if we are 2 here, the others may be in teams too. Anyway, who ever is with Sailor Moon will protect her at any cost.

TMask : Yeah I know... You really care about her, don't you?

Jupiter: Of course, she's our leader. We can't let anything happen to her. But I know that you would do the same. You always protect her.

TMask : (Smiles) Yeah... But you know how a major flake she can get sometimes.

Jupiter: Yeah, but she's solid when it counts.

TMask : You're right Jupiter. I'll stop getting worried about her, and concentrate on our trial here.

Jupiter: All right Darien! I'm with you.

Gamex : Ahhhhhhh! I see that you are awake too!

TMask ??? You again! Where are the others?

Gamex : Hahaha Relax. They are just fine. They are in other zones I prepared for my entertaining...

Jupiter: I'll show you entertaining... Come out here, if you dare!

Gamex : How rude! Hahaha. You'll hear news from your friends soon enough though Jupiter. Good Luck!

TMask : WAITTTTTT! ... ... ... Gamex? ... Damn.

Jupiter: Hey Darien, do you have pockets?

TMask : What kind of question is that Jupiter?

Jupiter: Well, I just find a pair of cool sunglasses in my pocket! (Puts the glasses on) Ah Much better!

TMask : What? I don't have any pockets... But I have this thing hitting on my head since I woke up (Gets his hat off) Well what do you know? I had sunglasses in my hat (Puts them on) OH YEAH! I can see again!

Jupiter: (Laughing) Wow, I didn't know that humoristic side of yours Darien!

TMask : (Smiles) Hehe, well everybody has surprises! Now what do you say we get this over with?

Jupiter: Now you're talking!

TMask : Alright then let's get a move on!

Jupiter: Now I know why it's so bright... Look over the path, there is a pannel.

TMask : "Light Zone" Well, it sures explain lots of things!

Jupiter: Yeah...

(As Jupiter said that, they entered the only path they could find to start their trial)

End Chapter 2


	3. Enemies Once More

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 3 : Enemies Once More

/ Gamex Announcement \

Gamex : All right now listen! The 3 teams are moving on. I'm sure you are eager to know who got teamed up with who. The 1st team has Mars and Moon on it. They'll be in the Fire Zone. The 2nd team is made of Venus and Mercury who'll be in the Water Zone. The final team has Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask in the Light Zone. Now you know the teams. Each team will follow the path that they see. You'll come face to face with "trials" that will make use of your Strength, Brains, and TeamWork to pass them. The last trial will be the toughest. I wish you luck. If you manage to beat the trials, you'll go home safely. If not, you'll start at the beginning again! HAHAHAHAHAhahahaha...

------

/ 1st Team - 1st Trial \

(Mars had managed to reach Sailor Moon. They were now walking, and commenting on what they just heard from the crazy Gamex)

Mars : Maybe, but I'm more worried about Venus and Mercury. They won't have problems with the riddles, but they might have difficulties with battles. No offense to them, but they are not the strongest.

Moon : Perhaps, but give them credit. Venus is a great leader, and Mercury can battle too. And they are in the Water Zone... That's Mercury's speciality. I'm more worried about my Tuxedo Mask

Mars : (Tear Drop) Come On Sailor Moon. He's with Jupiter, the strongest of us. And he knows how to battle too.

Moon : I guess you're right Mars. It's just that I can't wait to go back home.

Mars : I know, me too!

(As they were still were walking and talking (without arguing... that's rare), they approached their 1st trial)

Mars : Wait Sailor Moon...

Moon : What is it Mars?

Mars : There's Evil coming! Right in front of us!

Moon : (Scared) Gulp... Are you sure?

Mars : Yes definitely! Look!

(They saw 2 shadows coming for them... Not fast, but they were coming)

: Sailor Moon... At last, we meet again!

Moon : WHAT? I know that voice... It's...

Beryl : That's right!

Mars : How's that possible? You're Dead!

: Well, Looks like we are not!

Mars : What? Catsy?

Catsy : I came back just for you Sailor Mars! Now you'll pay for turning me into a Goody-Goody!

Moon : What's happening here?

(Just as she said that, Beryl jumped from the back, and drove right for Sailor Moon... She may be clumzy, but she knows how to dodge, and that's exactly what happened)

Beryl : You'll pay Sailor Moon.

(While Beryl was chatting with Sailor Moon, Catsy attacked Sailor Mars with her long nails... She barely managed to dodge the shot)

Catsy : Not bad Sailor Mars. But I'm just warming up!

Mars : You're not Catsy... She would not attack me like that

Catsy : Hahahaha Try this! ICE FIRE (A Blue flame emerged from her hand)

Mars : Oh no you don't. MARS FIRE IGNITE

(A big FireBall came out of her hands, meeting the ICE FIRE of Catsy. It made an explosion that sent Mars and Catsy on their butts. Meanwhile, Moon was still fighting Beryl)

Beryl : You can't win Sailor Moon AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (She charges with her staff at Moon)

Moon : Try this (She takes out her Scepter to meet the staff of Beryl) CLANG CLINK CLANK

(As Beryl was talking another shot at Sailor Moon, she used her Scepter to hit Beryl in the chest, and followed that by a superb hit on the chin of Beryl, who went on her butt... She started bleeding from the mouth)

Beryl : Why you little...

Moon : Had enough Bad Queen?

Beryl : Just wait... Tuxedo Mask will be mine again, and we'll rule the Universe! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Moon : Noooo... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Those words made her go berserk)

(She pitched herself on Beryl hitting her with her staff as hard as she could... Beryl tried to dodge the attacks but Moon was too fast... She managed to place several shots on the body of Beryl)

Moon : Now you die... AGAIN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Beryl : Argh, I can't see!

Moon : MOOOON SCEPTEEEEEER ELIMINATIONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

(The shot hit Beryl right into her chest)

Beryl : AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO I CAN'T BE DEFEATED AGAINNNNNN AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

(She crumbled to the ground, and turned to fire... Only ashes were left)

Moon : Huh? Ashes?

(As she was looking at the ashes, Mars and Catsy were still fighting in the back)

Mars : Come On... Is that the best you can do?

Catsy : Just watch (She started spinning on herself, and extended her nails... Mars didn't see it coming, and was cut in the right arm)

Mars : OWWWWWWWW... You bastard. Let me show you something. MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUNDDDD!

(As the words were finished, the rings of fire went directly in the direction of Catsy. She dodges the majority, but one hit her back, which sent her flying in the direction of Sailor Moon)

Mars : SAILOR MOON! WATCH OUT!

Moon : What? (She turned her head just in team to see Catsy coming in her direction) Hey Go away! (She took her scepter and hit her right in the head... which made her flying in the direction of Mars again)

Mars : Alright Sailor Moon! MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE! (The FlameBird came out of her hand)

Catsy : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

(The Bird hit her right in her face, which sent her burning to dead... The fried zombie fell to the ground, before burning again, and turning to ashes)

Moon : That's unusual... I thought they were much stronger than that...

Mars : Yeah... (Dropped to one knee, holding her injured arm)

Moon : Oh no Mars! You're bleeding!

Mars : Don't worry about it. It's just a little cut!

Moon : Are you sure?

Mars : (Smiling) Thanx for caring Sailor Moon. I'll be fine

Moon : (Worried) If you say so... Shall we continue?

Mars : Yeah, give me 2 minutes... Hmm She's right, those were not as strong as the real ones... Could they be clones? But they still managed to hurt me. I must be more careful

Moon : Anyway, I guess we passed the 1st trial!

Mars : Yes...

(As Mars was still holding her arm, the 2 Scouts continue their walk into the darkness of the FireZone)

------

/ 2nd Team - 1st Trial \

(Venus and Mercury were still walking in the WaterZone... Mercury has been excited to hear there would be puzzles for her to solve. Venus wasn't as excited as her...)

Mercury: Don't you think it will be fun to solve riddles?

Venus : Well, you're the brain. It might be easy for you. As for me, I'm sure I won't be able to help you with these riddles.

Mercury: Come on Venus. You're a great person. I enjoy being with you. We can pass the trials by helping each other. You're stronger than me, but I have other abilities!

Venus : You're right Mercury! We'll pass the trial together!

(As she finished her sentence, it started to rain on the two girls)

Venus : Great... That's just great!

Mercury: Well, we are in the WaterZone... I guess anything related to Water can happen.

(Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming at them)

Venus : What's that? Trouble?

: I am back!

Mercury: I know that voice... That's Birdie, right?

Birdie : Right on Mercury!

: And she's not alone... Sisters fight together!

Venus : Avery!

Birdie: We decided to have a little revenge on you girls.

Avery : Yeah. You'll pay for ruining our lives.

Mercury: Wait a minute, we helped you live better lives.

Birdie : SHUT UP! (As she said that, She unleashed her attack) WATER STREAM!

(A big tunnel of water came out of her hand, and hit Mercury right in the right leg... Sending her down)

Birdie : That will teach you, you brat!

Venus : MERCURY! Are you allright?

Avery : Eat this Venus!

(She unleashed her whip right at Venus's head. Venus saw it coming at the last second, and dove to the ground. The whip just touch her red ribbon, which was cut into two pieces... It fell from her hair to the ground in pieces)

Venus : MY RIBBON! Why you! That was in the honor of my first crush! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Avery : Take that! (She sent her whip with so much force, that it slipped out of her hand, because of the rain) Damn! I hate rain!

Birdie : I'm gonna kill you Mercury! Good-Bye!

(As she attacked with her knee, Mercury got out of the way and the knee of Birdie went crashing into the glass, which made cuts all over her legs)

Birdie : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My legs... My beautiful legs!

Mercury: Serves you right! MERCURY BUBBLES... BLASTTTT!

(A big cloud covered the region, making it impossible to see anything)

Avery : What's happening?

(In her anger, Venus was running right in the direction of Avery. She knew where she was, even in the spray)

Venus : You're gonna pay! SAILOR V KICK (With her barefoot, she kicked with all her might the face of Avery, which sent her crash right into the glass wall... Like Birdie, the glass shattered, and cut Avery in multiple places) Ouch... Wish I had shoes! But it serves you right for cutting my ribbon in half!

Mercury: Please tell me it wasn't you Venus who crashed into the glass!

Venus : No. It was that low-life!

Mercury: Thank God!

(The Bubbles of Mercury were fading, and they could see their adversaries bleeding badly, and unable to move)

Birdie : You! I hate you, take this! WATER STREAM!

Avery : Ahhhh... My body... I'm not finished though... (She took her 2nd Whip) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(The two Scouts saw the attacks, and dodged easily, as Venus jumped, and Mercury rolled to the side. Venus landed just beside Mercury)

Venus : Ready? Let's finish'em off!

Mercury: Alright. Let's do it! SHINE AQUA...

Venus : VENUS CRESCENT BEAM...

2Scouts: ILLUSIONNNNNNNN... SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

(The combined attack made of a light beam surrounded by water went right through their 2 enemies)

Birdie : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Avery : Nooooooooooo...

(The 2 bodies desintegrated, and turned to little ice cubes, which melted quickly)

Mercury: I'm happy to know that those were not the real Sisters...

Venus : How do you know? I thought they were weaker than the ones we know...

Mercury: Exactly! And they were not too bright either...

Venus : Yeah... Is your leg alright?

Mercury: Yep, just a little scratch!

Venus : Ok... Well, I lost my ribbon, and I'm all wet, but it could be worse!

Mercury: (Laughing) I'm all wet too... Doesn't bother me though.

Venus : (Smiling) Yeah... It feels good!

Mercury: Well then, let's continue our quest Venus.

Venus : Yes... I just hope the others won't have too much difficulties...

Mercury: I don't want to sound stupid, but I think we are the weakest group in term of strength, but we managed to pass this trial pretty easily. So the others should have no problem!

Venus : Yeah you're right! So let's keep going then, Sailor Mercury! (Smiles)

Mercury: (Smiles) Alright Sailor Venus!

(The 2 girls were all wet because of the rain, but they still managed to pass their trial. They continue walking onto the next obstacle)

------

/ 3rd Team - 1st Trial \

(We join our last team, as they walk with their cool sunglasses in the LightZone. Of course, they were still talking about the safety of Sailor Moon)

Jupiter: Well, she's with Mars. And you know that Mars won't let anything happen to Sailor Moon.

TMask : I know, but what if they start arguing in the middle of a fight, or else?

Jupiter: Have faith in her Darien. Mars loves her, she just show it differently.

TMask : You're right Jupiter. I must have faith in them.

Jupiter: That's the spirit!

TMask : But what if Venus and Mercury have difficulties beating their enemies?

Jupiter: (Tear Drop) Oh Man...

TMask : (Laughing) I'm just teasing you. Sorry about it!

(As he stopped laughing, Purple balls of energy came crashing at the ground, blasting them to the wall)

Jupiter: OWWWW! Who the hell did this?

: Hahahahaha! I'll have revenge on you, Slugs Scouts!

TMask : It can't be! That's the voice of Rubeus!

Rubeus : Nice guess Cape Boy!

: Hello Jupiter!

Jupiter: Prisma! What the hell are you doing? Why are you with this slime?

Prisma : You're the one travelling with the SlimeBoy!

TMask : So much insults, and so little action! (With these words, he charged Rubeus with his cane) Try this!

Rubeus : Hahahahaha! Is that all you got? (He dodged the shot, and landed a nice kick at the back of Tuxedo Mask) Ohhhhhhhhhh That's gotta hurt!

Jupiter: Tuxedo Mask!

Prisma : HOLD IT right there Jupiter! I'm challenging you!

Jupiter: (Smiling) If you say so!

(Jupiter charged carelessly Prisma, who dodged her punches, and replied with a stunning elbow behind Jupiter's head, which sent her to the ground, losing her sunglasses... And while Prisma was proud of her move, Jupiter got herself up with her hands, and delivered a terrific kick to the chest of Prisma, which sent her to the ground, coughing)

Jupiter: How do you like that?

(In the back, Rubeus was pitching dozens of energy bolts, which Tuxedo Mask managed to dodge, before extending his cane right in Rubeus's face. That sent him down, holding his bleeding mouth)

Rubeus : You Pfunk! You deftroyed my fafe! I'm donna blow you uf!

(Right when he wanted to throw his energy balls again, Tuxedo Mask took a beautiful shining red rose from his Tuxedo, and threw it with an accurate precision... It perced through Rubeus's right hand, and stuck it through the wall)

TMask : Stick Around (Laughing)

Rubeus : (Tear Drop) ... ... ... (Agonizing) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

TMask : Time to say Good-Bye! (He took another rose, and sent it right through Rubeus's heart) Take that!

Rubeus : AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

(His lifeless body transformed into balls of lights, which disappeared through the ground)

Prisma : You'll pay (Coughing) for that, Jupiter... (Coughing)

(She got up and threw a devastating punch at Jupiter's face... which she dodged easily. She grabbed her arm, and sent her crashing right into the wall)

TMask : Wow, that's great strength!

Jupiter: (Winks) Thanks. Now to finish you up! JUPITER THUNDER DRAGONNNNNNNNN...

(The Dragon formed out of Jupiter's tiara, and engulfed entirely the body of Prisma)

Prisma : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP IT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

(Her body exploded from the heavy pressure of the thunder... As it exploded, it transformed into tiny balls of light. The balls disappeared in the air)

Jupiter: Huh? Light Bubbles? That's weird

TMask : Yeah... Wonder what it means?

Jupiter: I don't know... Maybe Mercury would know. (Picking her Sunglasses)

TMask : Speaking of her, I hope that she can pass the 1st trial with the help of Venus. These enemies may be weaker than the real ones, but their attacks are as devastating!

Jupiter: Yeah. Well, don't worry about them. I'm sure they are all right! (Putting her glasses on)

TMask : I sure hope so. Now that the 1st trial is passed, shall we continue, dear Jupiter?

Jupiter: (Blushing) Ehhhhhh I guess we could do that...

TMask : (Laughing) Don't be shy Jupiter. You know I'm a perfect gentleman!

Jupiter: Hehe Yeah! Well, Lets go then!

TMask : Okay!

(The final team has passed their 1st trial also. They move on to their 2nd one, in the LightZone)

End Chapter 3


	4. Are We Stuck?

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 4 : Are We Stuck?

Gamex : Hmm They are pretty good. Now they'll be getting to the 2nd part!

Gamex : All right players! You'll be happy to hear that every team passed the first trial, and pretty easily. You'll soon get to the 2nd Trial. Don't give up. You're giving a great show. Hahahahahahaha...

/ 1st Team - 2nd Trial \

(Mars still had pain in her arm, but the bleeding had stopped. Sailor Moon was worried about her friend, but she didn't tell her, because Mars said she was ok. They were getting closer to the 2nd Trial)

Moon : I'm tired of walking... My feet are killing me!

Mars : Oh Serena! You'll never change. My arm is killing me too, but I'm not complaining.

Moon : I knew your arm wasn't ok. What if we have to fight again?

Mars : Don't worry. I'll be fine if that...

Moon : NO! I don't want you to fight in a condition like this. I'll fight for you, while you rest your arm.

Mars : But...

Moon : No "But"s! I'm the leader, and that's what I say.

Mars : You're the Princess... It's my duty to protect you, even if I'm hurt!

Moon : (A tear falling from her eye) Yeah, but I don't want you to suffer for me.

Mars : Serena... You're my friend. If it weren't for you, we would not be all friends. You grouped us together. You're important to us. We can't let anything happen to you.

Moon : (Crying) But... But...

Mars : I'll be careful for you Serena, I promise!

Moon : (Smiling) Thanks Raye!

Mars : Alright, now can we continue? I think I see something up ahead.

Moon : (Turns her head) Yeah, me too. What could it be?

Mars : Only one way to find out. Let's go!

(They advance toward the light they saw in the tunnel. Finally, they got real close to see what it was)

Mars : It's a wall of Fire! How are we suppose to get through this?

Moon : (Thinking) Hmm... Maybe if you use your power?

Mars : We have nothing to lose... MARS FIRE IGNITEEEEEE!

(The fire from Mars entered the FireWall... But nothing happened)

Mars : Now what? I hate that Gamex!

Moon : Hmm... Maybe it's not real fire...

(She gets closer and closer to the fire... She extends her hand)

Mars : I wouldn't do that if I were you...

Moon : I'll be okay! I think this is not real... (She puts her hand into the fire) OWWWWWWWWWWWW HOT HOT HOTTTTTTTTTTT AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WATER WATER!

Mars : (Tear Drop) Oh what a clutz! I told you not to do that!

Moon : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My poor lovely hand! It's burning! Do something!

Mars : What do you want me to do? My power is Fire! You want me to burn your hand again?

Moon : Oh you're so mean Mars!

(Sailor Moon decided to sit in a corner, and wait for her hand to get colder... She saw a nice little "Square" where she could sit. Just as she sat on it, the Square got into the ground... The ceiling opened, and cold water felt on her)

Moon : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH COLD COLD COLDDDDDDDDDDDD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I NEED FIRE TO WARM UP! FIRE FIREEEEEEEEE!

Mars : (Tear Drop)... ... ... Wait a minute... Water kills Fire. Hmm It's risky but what if... Yeah it might work. Sailor Moon?

Moon : COLDDDDD AHHHHHHHHHHHH FREEZING HERE! ... ... What is it Sailor Mars?

Mars : (Fall face first to the ground) Oh You're impossible! Give me one of your gloves!

Moon : What? Why? (Hands over her right glove)

Mars : Thanks (Gets close to the FireWall) Here goes nothing...

Moon : Hey Wait... MY GLOVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

(She threw the glove into the FireWall... There was some kind of reaction, as the Fire turned all blue, before completely disappearing)

Mars : TADA!

Moon : Wow! How did you know you needed a glove to close the fire?

Mars : (Tear Drop) Not the glove, but the water on the glove. Water gets Fire out, remember?

Moon : Hmm Yeah... SOOOOOOOOOO If I didn't burned myself, and didn't go to the corner, we would still be stuck here, because we wouldn't not have the water that fell on me right?

Mars : (Tear Drop) Hmm I guess you are right...

Moon : Woohoo! So I helped you solve the riddle! (Dances around) Come On Raye, let's keep moving! (She starts walking in the new path, left by the Firewall)

Mars : Hey Wait up! (She follows Sailor Moon)

(So as they brilliantly pass the 2nd Trial, Mars and Moon continue their progress onto the next Trial that's waiting for them)

------

/ 2nd Team - 2nd Trial \

(Mercury and Venus were continuing their progress into the WaterZone. They were happy to hear that everybody passed the 1st Trial. The rain also stopped)

Mercury: I wonder if we are far from the 2nd Trial? We have been walking for a long time now.

Venus : Yeah. At least, it's not raining anymore.

Mercury: (Laughing) Well, It didn't bother me.

Venus : (Smiles) I know, but I'm not use to walk in these conditions... Especially with no shoes.

Mercury: It's true that it's not a good thing for our feet... At least we don't walk on rocks or else.

Venus : Please don't even think about it. My feet are hurting more just thinking about that.

Mercury: (Smiles) Ok

Venus : When I think back there... Losing my special Red Ribbon.

Mercury: It was very special to you?

Venus : Well, kind of... There this very cute guy who said I would look better wearing a Red Bow in my hair. He was so hunky that I decided to listen to him. That's why it was special...

Mercury: Ok... I'm sorry!

Venus : You don't have too. It wasn't your fault Mercury. But look at my hair now! They look so down. I guess I'll have to wash them when I get back.

Mercury: Hmm ... Maybe you won't have to wait that long. (Stop walking)

Venus : What are you talking about? (Stop walking too)

(They arrived in what seemed to be the end of the path. There was a wall blocking the path with weird signs on it. There was only a little opening with water in it, going under the wall)

Venus : You mean we have to get through the water to go to the other side?

Mercury: Well let me see... (She looked at everything that seemed weird. She didn't find anything related to the signs) I don't want to sound pessimistic, but I think we have to...

Venus : Well, I'm good at swimming. And since I didn't have the time to get into the pool, I won't mind a little swim... even if my hair gets a little wet. (Smiles, and Winks)

Mercury: I'm glad you take it that way. But these signs here... I didn't find anything, but they must have some kind of use. Maybe in the water...

Venus : What? Not only must we swim, but do something under the water?

Mercury: There's only one way to find out: I'll go take a look into the water, and come back to tell you what I saw.

Venus : ... ... Alright... But please, please be careful Mercury!

Mercury: I will... I promise.

Venus : Okay I'll be waiting for you here.

(With these words, She took a very deep breath and dove into the water... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Time passed 1 minute... 2 minutes. No news)

Venus : Amy... Amy... What are you doing? Please get back! Maybe I should go look for her

(Finally, some bubbles reached the surface, and the head of Mercury popped out of the water)

Venus : Mercury! I was worried! What happened?

Mercury: Let me catch my breath... ... ... Okay... Well, I saw the signs that you see on this wall under the water. And they seemed to be another path that was close a little further into the water, with a red button and 4 hands on it.

Venus : Wow, you can hold you breath for 3 minutes? I won't be able to do that...

Mercury: Are you crazy? There is a little opening on the way to the other side of the water. You can get your head out, and breathe the air that's there... Like an air pocket.

Venus : Cool. Can I take a little peak, while you analyse what you saw?

Mercury: Sure. Just remember the opening.

Venus : I will.

(With these words, she took a breath and dove feet first into the water. She felt very light. She started swimming like the frogs do, her long hair followed her every movement. She continued swimming and looked for the air pocket Mercury told her about. She saw it and let her air out, and went into the bubble)

Venus : (Breathes) Ahhh air (Hair in her face) Stupid hair... Well, I guess I should go back and see what Amy's up to

(She took another deep breath, and her head disappeared again into the water. While swimming back, she saw some numbers on a wall. She stopped and looked. She saw a serie of 4 numbers that could be changed. She scratched her head. Her hair was dancing all around her... She finally decided to go back)

Mercury: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Thats not good!

(Venus's head appeared in the small opening)

Venus : Wow, I enjoyed that swimming. I know now why we were dressed with swimsuits. What did... AHHHHHHHHH! The ceiling wasn't that low when we got here wasn't it?

Mercury: (Tear Drop) Well no... I kinda discovered a green button, and pushed on it... And the ceiling went down like that... Hehe

Venus : (Gets out of the water) I see... And those signs?

Mercury: Well, I saw 4 of these signs on a total of about 10 down there... But there's this combination here that I don't know what to do with it :(VII/I/IV/II) which probably means 7142... But what must we do with it?

Venus : While swimming back, I saw a combination of 4 numbers... I think, but I didn't see the signs you were talking about.

Mercury: Really? Weird... Maybe thats the key! But I'm sure I didn't see any numbers while I was down there.

Venus : I didn't see your signs either.

Mercury: Maybe we can only see one each... So we have to work as a team.

Venus : Okay. Well, listen to this: we'll both go down, going to our respective combination. We'll enter what you discovered on the wall. But... then what?

Mercury: Well, one of us should come back here, and see if this button is functionnal. We'll see after, ok?

Venus : Okay. Maybe you should come back here since you must be better than me in swimming.

Mercury: (Smiles) Okay I will.

Venus : Then let's go!

(Venus dove first, and Mercury followed her. Venus began swimming to her numbers, and Mercury to her signs)

Mercury: (Looking at her friend) Hehe she's not bad in swimming

(Mercury arrived faster to the signs. She arrived there, and let out some bubbles which got tangled in her short blue hair. She pushed on the four signs she saw on the wall... She then heard a little "Beep" when she pushed on the last one. She then looked at Venus. She was entering her combination "7142". She also heard a little "Beep". She turned to look at Mercury, but she was already besides her, which made her lose some bubbles. Mercury smiled, and pointed at Venus and then at the air pocket. Venus nodded, and began swimming into the air pocket. Mercury swam back to the green button)

Mercury: (Breathes) Ahhhhhhhhhhh Air... (She looked at the green button which was flashing. She got out of the water, and pushed on the button. She heard a little "Beep") OK, that's done... Now what? ... I'll go see Mina

(She dove back into the water, and swam in the direction of the air pocket, kicking her legs rapidly)

Venus : I wonder what Amy is doing?

(Just then, she felt a tickle under her foot, which scared her to death. Right after that, she saw a blue mass come out of the water, just besides her)

Venus : MERCURY! Please don't do that again! You scared me to death! I thought it was an octopus or worse...

Mercury: (Laughing) Sorry I couldn't resist. Listen the big red button is flashing. And since I saw 4 hands on it, I think we must both go press the button together. I sure hope I'm right though, because the button is a bit far from here. If it doesn't work, we may not have the time to reach the air pocket again...

Venus : I believe in you Mercury... You're very smart, and that must be the solution. What else could it be?

Mercury: Thank you Venus... But this is serious. We may drown if we fail...

Venus : Yeah, but we must try... Let's go!

(With these words, her head disappeared into the water, her long hair following her head. Mercury did the same thing, following her. Venus was in front, kicking her legs and feet. Mercury was swimming right behind her. Finally, they arrived at the button. Venus put her hands on the button, while some bubbles got out of her mouth, disappearing in her long blonde hair floating all around. Mercury finally arrived right after her, and she also put her hands besides Venus. They heard a "Beep", and a big rock moved right besides them. An opening appeared. Venus quickly left the button, and swam into the new path, feeling the need for air. Mercury smiled, and followed her slowly, enjoying her last moments in the water)

Venus : (Breathes) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Air... ... I thought I wouldn't make hit...

(Mercury appeared right besides her)

Mercury: (Breathes) That was fun! We should do it again.

Venus : (Hair still in her face) Swimming is fun, but that was more a "Trial" than fun to me.

Mercury: (Smiles) You swim pretty well Mina. Maybe I should race you someday.

Venus : (Getting her wet hair out of her face) Yeah, well we'll see when we get back home.

Mercury: (Laughing) Alright. Well, catch your breath, and we'll continue our trip after! There is a path over there for us to follow. Looks like we have to continue on ground again.

Venus : Okay (Breathes) Oh Sweet Air... Water is fun, but air is better...

(With this long swim ends the 2nd trial of the WaterZone. Mercury and Venus must continue their journey to the 3rd Trial)

------

/ 3rd Team - 2nd Trial \

(After their unpleasant meeting with old enemis, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Jupiter continue their journey, hoping to reach the end of their trials soon)

Jupiter: These bright lights are getting on my nerves! Even with these stupid sunglasses, my eyes are getting tired of all these lights!

TMask : Wow, you're getting in a bad mood. You should be happy to know that everybody passed the 1st Trial.

Jupiter: I know, but these lights are still annoying!

TMask : (Smiling) I know, but don't let them bother you... I'm sure it's part of these trials, to support these lights.

Jupiter: I guess you're right Darien... I'll try not to think about it. Maybe they'll stop bothering me...

TMask : That's the spirit!

Jupiter: I wonder what was the 1st trial of the others... If we fought some old enemis, did they fought them too? And what does it means? Why battle old enemis?

TMask : I wish I had the answers too... It's really weird. And they were way weaker than the real ones...

Jupiter: Yeah! Anyway, We would have beaten them even if they were the real ones!

TMask : (Tear Drop) I guess so...

Jupiter: But without Sailor Moon, it would have been tougher

TMask : I wonder what we'll have to do this time... I hope we won't have to fight older enemies again.

Jupiter: I think we won't have a long time to wait before we have the answer... I see something directly ahead of us in the path.

TMask : Huh? You're right... I see it too!

(Even with the lights of the "LightZone" coming from everywhere, they could see something blocking the path... It didn't look like an enemy, as it was very colorful... But what is it?)

TMask : It looks like a rainbow...

Jupiter: What ever it is, it has plenty of colors... Lets go and see what it is... But let's be on our guard!

TMask : Okay Jupiter!

(They advanced carefully along the walls, until they got really really close to that "Rainbow")

Jupiter: It looks more like lasers than a rainbow to me...

TMask : Yes. But they are blocking us. We can't go forward with that in the way!

Jupiter: Well Maybe they are not harmful.

TMask : We'll see about that!

(With these words, he got out of his Tuxedo a red rose. He threw it right into the first laser beam with great power. As soon as the rose hit the laser, the rose started to get colorless... Until it was drained of all it's color... and then, it shattered completely)

Jupiter: I guess this is not good news...

TMask : You bet! The same thing might happen to us if we try to get across the lasers.

Jupiter: So what do we do? We have to try and do something.

TMask : Well, let's look around! There must be a switch or something else somewhere in here.

Jupiter: Okay!

(Tuxedo Mask started looking around in this weird place, while Jupiter was thinking, watching the lasers. The lasers were made of 6 colors : White, Blue, Red, Green, Orange and Black)

Jupiter: Great colors! But what does it means!

(She then decided to go help Tuxedo Mask who was still looking around for some clues)

TMask : If we only knew what we were searching for... I wish Sailor Mercury was here. I'm sure she would have some kind of clue to solve this mystery.

Jupiter: Yeah. My speciality is my strength... Not my brain!

(They continued looking at the walls, hoping to find something... Without any success)

Jupiter: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm tired of this! What are we suppose to do to pass these lasers?

TMask : I don't know...

(With frustration, she decided to punch one of the few rock walls. She put her fist right into the rock... But her fist encountered nothing, and she passed right through this "wall". With the power she had put in her fist, she passed right through, and fell on her face, losing her sunglasses)

Jupiter: (Falling) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

TMask : Huh? Jupiter? Where the hell are you?

Jupiter: I'm on my butt!

TMask : And where's that?

Jupiter: (Getting up) Right here! (She passed her hand through the wall again)

TMask : (Seeing her hand) What? Another illusion? You're a genius Jupiter! How did you find that out?

Jupiter: Well, lets just say that my force was better than my brains. (Putting her glasses on)

TMask : (Laughing) Okay! Well, what do we have here?

(At the end of this short new path was a wall, with the 6 colors of the beams, a little panel under each color, and a big KeyBoard was below the colors)

Jupiter: What is that?

TMask : (Thinking) Hmm Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm... I'm not an Amy, but I'd say we have to enter something corresponding to each of the colors. What do you think?

Jupiter: I guess you might be right! Wow, you're really smart Darien.

TMask : (Smiling) Well, let's not think about that... Let us concentrate on what to write!

Jupiter: Okay. Hmm... Maybe the answer is Rose! A Rose can be any of those colors.

TMask : Well, try it... I'll go see what it does on the lasers!

Jupiter: Okay.

(He went just outside the fake wall, and observed the lasers, while Jupiter was at the Keyboard)

Jupiter: How do this think work? Think Jupiter Think... I guess I have to write the word "Rose" on the KeyBoard. But why is there a button corresponding to each of the colors?... Hmm Well, I'll try pushing the Red one (She pushed the Red one... Nothing happened, and then, she wrote "Rose", which appeared beneath the color "Red" on the wall. As soon as she pushed "Enter", she heard a big flash sound...)

Jupiter: What was that? Maybe it wasn't the good word... This is complicated!

(Tuxedo Mask returned to where Jupiter was)

Jupiter: Darien? You seem pale! What happened?

TMask : (Trembling) Well... I saw... a big red beam... pass right... by my nose... I guess rose... is not... the answer!

Jupiter: I'm sorry... We should have discuss more on this riddle before entering anything... It's all my fault.

TMask : No Jupiter. You did what you think was right. People who gets decision on their own are people that I respect. Even if it was a mistake, you tried. That's what important.

Jupiter: (Blushing) Wow! Thank you Darien!

TMask : No problem! Now let's try to solve this thing together!

Jupiter: Right!

(They thought and they thought and they thought... Entered some words, but still kept hearing the same noise as before)

Jupiter: We'll never find it... I give up (She went in a corner, and sat down)

TMask : We musn't give up... But I guess we could use some rest... (He went and sat in front of Jupiter)

Jupiter: I wonder what the others are doing now?

TMask : I don't know (He was looking around, thinking of what to write... He then looked at Jupiter. And then, like magic, it clicked) THAT'S IT!

Jupiter: AHHHHHH Don't do that! What's it?

TMask : The colors! The others! Jupiter, you saved us!

Jupiter: What did I do?

TMask : Look at the colors... White, Blue, Red, Green, Orange, Black!

Jupiter: Yes... So?

TMask : Look at your outfit... What color goes with you?

Jupiter: Huh? Green I guess... ... ... ... You mean that every color is for a Scout?

TMask : Exactly! Blue is for Mercury, Red is for Mars, You have Green, Orange is for Venus and Black is for me! That leaves White for Sailor Moon!

Jupiter: Well we have nothing to lose! Let's try that!

(Jupiter got up to the Keyboard, and entered the names of her friends with the right colors. After each word, they heard a little "BEEP" sound)

TMask : It's working! The lasers are shutting down one by one!

Jupiter: Alright!

(After entering the last name, Jupiter got out of this little room, and looked at the lasers)

Jupiter: All gone! Woohoo!

TMask : Yes! We can finally continue our journey!

(And with these words, Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask passed where the lasers where, and continued their travel in this weird world)

End of Chapter 4


	5. Teamwork

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 5 : Teamwork

/ 3rd Trial \

(Each team had passed their 2nd Trial. The 3 teams are now walking in the direction of the next Trial)

Mars : Can you PLEASE stop whining?

Moon : But I'm so tired!

Mars : "But I'm so tired"... That's so you Serena!

Moon : Oh I'm sorry Miss Perfect! It's always my fault! Well EXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCUSE ME, but I'm not as perfect as you!

Mars : Wow! You're developping a back bone! That's good!

Moon : Hmph... You are always yelling at me! I'm tired of this!

Mars : Oh Please. I do not always yell at you. I just want you to get better... That's all.

Moon : Yeah Right!

Mars : It's true! You're Sailor Moon, the most powerful of us. I'm just trying to let you gain some confidence.

Moon : You've got a funny way of showing it.

Mars : (Smiling) Okay. I'll try not to yell at you anymore. It will be tough, but I'll try...

Moon : Thank You. Now let's advance. I want to get home fast! (Starts walking faster)

Mars : Wait Sailor Moon! WAITTTTTTTT!

Moon : (Turning her head) What is it? I can't hear youuuuuuuuuuuuu!

(Sailor Moon wasn't looking where she was going, and just as she turned her head to look in front of her, her nose banged against a wall blocking the path)

Moon : (Falling down) Ouch my beautful nose (Crying) My noseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Mars : See? Told you to wait! And please stop that annoying sound! It gives me an headache!

Moon : But My Nose...

Mars : (Losing patience) There's nothing to your nose! Now get up!

Moon : You said you would not yell at me again... You lied!

Mars : (Tear Drop)... ... ... ALRIGHT! I'm sorry I yelled... Happy now?

Moon : Yes I am!

Mars : Good. Now get up, and let's try to find a way to pass through this wall...

Moon : Okay Okay! (Gets up)

Mars : Hmmmmmmm... How can we continue with this wall in the way?

Moon : Maybe with this? (Pointing at a little microphone and a little screen)

(There was a little microphone, with a two little screens over it. Besides the screens, there were two big red buttons : "II" for the right screen and "III" for the left screen)

Mars : What do these buttons do? (She pressed on "III", and she saw a bright light coming out of the left screen) AHHHHHHHHHH My eyes! What's that?

Moon : Try the other button!

Mars : Right! (She pressed on "II", and she saw a cavern, with glass on the walls on the right screen) Hmm Where's that?

Moon : I don't know! It's so pretty though!

Mars : We're not here to analyse the looks of this thing! Where here to pass these stupid trials!

Moon : You never let me have fun!

Mars : It's not the time to have fun!

------

Mercury: That was refreshing, don't you think Venus?

Venus : It was... I just hope we won't have to do this again... Swimming is great, but not to solve riddles.

Mercury: (Smiling) I agree. I love water though. It makes me feel so light!

Venus : (Smiling) Wow, you really enjoy the water.

Mercury: Well Yes!

Mars : It's not the time to have fun!

Mercury: Did you hear that?

Venus : Yes! Sounded like Mars!

Moon : You're doing it again! Stop yelling at me like that!

Mercury: Sailor Moon!

Venus : It's coming from that little screen! Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars! (She runs to the screen)

(The screen was similar to the one described for Mars and Moon. The only difference is that the big red buttons had "I" and "III" on them)

Mars : How can I not yell at a time like this!

Venus : Sailor Moon! Sailor Mars!

Moon : Mars! Look at the screen! It's Mina!

Mars : Huh? (Looks at the screen) Mina! Where are you? (Looks at her) You're all wet! And what are you doing in a swimsuit?

Venus : (Tear Drop) Never mind that, we still have our powers. I'm in my Venus form, and Amy has her power too! But the WaterZone really deserves it's name.

Mercury: Hi Guys!

Moon : Amy... I mean Mercury! You guys are all right! I'm so happy!

Mercury: Yes we're all right. How about you?

Mars : My arm is hurt, but I'll survive... We had to battle old nemesis... Queen Beryl and Catsy!

Venus : You too? We fought Birdie and Avery, but there were no match for the Venus/Mercury Team.

Mars : (Tear Drop) Hehe... Do you have a big wall blocking your way?

Mercury: What? No, the way is clear in front of us.

Moon : Ours is blocked by a big wall... we can't go on!

Mercury: Hmm... How about Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask?

Mars : We didn't hear a word from them.

Mercury: Ok... Well, we have two screens. The other one is surely for them. I'll press the button to see...

Mars : MERCURY! DONT...

(Too Late)

Venus : AHHHHHHHHH Bright Light! Where does that comes from?

Mercury: Probably the "LightZone". But how can they see in that zone?

Moon : There still not there... I hope nothing happened to them.

Venus : Maybe we should look around while we wait for them...

Mercury: She's right... Do you see other things beside the screens?

Mars : Let me see... There's a Blue Button with water on it, a White button with a light on it and also a Red button with fire on it. There seem to be also some kind of pannel, but it's off...

Venus : Hey Mercury, look at this... There's a weird hole in the wall.

Mercury: What? You're right... Hmm Let me see.

Mars : What's wrong guys?

Venus : Mercury is inspecting a weird hole I discovered on the wall...

Mars : A hole?

Venus : Yes... I don't know what's it for though... So what happened to you guys?

Moon : Venus! It was horrible! Those monsters that were back! And then this FireWall! And Cold Water! AHHHHHHHHHH

Venus : (Tear Drop) Can you translate Mars?

Mars : (Laughing) Of course. We fought Queen Beryl, and Catsy... but some weaker versions. And then there was a firewall in our way, and after Sailor Moon found some water, we extinguish the FireWall, and here we are! How about you? How come you're in a swimsuit?

Venus : Well, we woke up Mercury and I, and we were like this... We had to fight Avery and Birdie in the rain, but they were no match. We still had our powers to fight. But then, we had this underwater adventure! That's why we're all wet.

Mars : Your trials seemed tougher than ours... especially the underwater one! You must swim like a fish to help Amy out!

Mercury: Well, she's pretty good! I couldn't do it without her!

Venus : (Blushing) I would do anything to help you guys out... Anyway, did you find something?

Mercury: No... We'd better wait for Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask to arrive.

Mars : If you say so, Mercury!

(The girls rested while waiting for the final group... the more time passed, the more Sailor Moon was worried)

Moon : (Worried) It's been 35 minutes since we got here! They should be here now. Something must have happened to them!

Mars : Come on Sailor Moon. You know they are a strong team!

Mercury: Maybe their puzzle was tougher than ours...

Moon : What if they are still stuck?

Mars : Snap out of it Sailor Moon. I'm sure they are ok!

Jupiter: You bet we are!

Moon : JUPITER! You're here! Is Tuxedo Mask with you?

TMask : Well, where do you think I am MeatBall Head?

Moon : TUXEDO MASK! Where were you? I was worried!

TMask : Well, I'm sorry... We had this puzzle to solve, and it took us some time to solve it.

Venus : I'm glad you guys are safe. Nice glasses by the way!

TMask : Mina! (Looking at her) (Turning red) Wow... Is that really you! You look so... ... Great in that Hmm... swimsuit!

Moon : HEY! What are you saying Darien?

Venus : (Blushing) Well, Hmm... ... Thanks!

Mercury: We don't have time for this! The path of Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon is blocked... We need to find a way for them to continue... Is your path closed too?

Jupiter: No, we can continue... I think. It seems clear!

TMask : (Turning more red) Wow, you too Amy! I wish I was in the same zone!

Mercury: (Blushing) Oh... Thank you!

Moon : WHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT? YOU... YOU! STOP LOOKING AT THEM!

TMask : Huh? Oh Sorry Serena...

Moon : YOU BETTER BE!

Venus : Come on Sailor Moon... You know Darien is your guy.

Mars : He is... It's just that it's not everyday you see a Sailor Scout in swimsuit!

Moon : GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... ... ... ... ... Hmph... All right.

TMask : I'm sorry... It won't happen again! So you were saying that you can't progress?

Mars : Exactly... And we don't know what to do!

Jupiter: Hey there's a weird hole in the wall over here...

Venus : What? You too?

Jupiter: You have one too? Maybe it's to help them progress!

Moon : Hey Mars look... The pannel is working now!

Mars : What? You're right! I don't know how, but it's on now!

Mercury: What does it says?

Mars : "The ones that saw the colors almost got beamed" What the hell does that mean?

Venus : I don't know!

TMask : Wait a minute... We saw colors, and I almost got hit by a laser beam! So the answer is TUXEDO MASK!

(Gang Tear drop)

Mars : We only have a choice of 3 buttons, one for each zones. So I guess the answer is the LightZone.

Mercury: Sailor Moon, press on the white button.

Moon : Alright! (She pressed the button. The wall moved a little) Woohoo, it moved! Oh another one!

Mars : "The ones who were hot got cold"... Hmm Sounds like you Sailor Moon! Press on the Fire button.

Moon : (Tear Drop) Okay (After she pressed it, the wall moved again) Yeah!

Mercury: It sounds to easy... Doesn't it?

Jupiter: Well, we'll see what happens!

Mars : "The red guy got pined to the wall" What?

TMask : (Laughing) That's Rubeus! I pined him with my extremely accurate throws!

Moon : (She pressed the Light button... Wall moves again) Woohoo! We'll be out of here in no time!

Mars : "The ones who swam gracefully like fishes"

Venus : That's easy... It was us!

Moon : So I press on the Water Button (Wall moves again)

TMask : Can you go through yet?

Mars : No... The rock is still in the way! And another one! "The long nails scratched someone"

Moon : That was you Mars, remember?

(She turned, and accidently pressed on the Light Button. A big Beam emerged from nowhere in the LightZone. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way, while Jupiter dunked right under it. A FireBall emerged from behind the moving wall in the FireZone. Moon was not in position to get hit, but Mars had to make an incredible jump to avoid it, which she did. The ceiling opened in the WaterZone, and a big cascade of water felt on Venus and Mercury)

Mars : SAILOR MOON! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Moon : (Tear Drop) Well Hum... I guess I pushed the wrong button. I'm sorry everyone...

Venus : It was too good to be true! I was just getting dry... and SPLASH! It had to happened! It's impossible to be dry here!

Jupiter: Hmm, can you be more careful Sailor Moon? This time nobody got hurt, but what about next time?

Mercury: Yeah. We just got wet here, but it could be a major flood next time!

Mars : Got it, MeatBall Brain?

Moon : Jeez, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose! (Head down)

Venus : We know Sailor Moon. We just want you to be more careful! That's all.

TMask : Venus is right! Nobody is perfect. But it's an easy task to press buttons! Do it for me Sailor Moon!

Moon : Thank you Venus... Thank you Darien. Alright. I won't fail you again!

(With this beautiful speech, Sailor Moon pressed the good buttons this time, until the wall got out of the way. But surprise! Another wall was hidden behind the first one)

Mars : WHAT? Another one? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Moon : Hey Look! "The Beamed Rose will be burned" What does it means?

Mercury: "The Beamed Rose will be burned"? Hmm The rose goes with Tuxedo Mask, and burn must go with Mars. I guess the "Beamed" goes with the LightZone, referring to the first question.

Jupiter: That's pretty Logic... What do we do with that riddle?

Mercury: Well, I guess Tuxedo Mask has to do something with a rose, and Mars with her fire... But what?

TMask : Hmm (Looking in his Tuxedo) OH SHIT! I have a hole in my tuxedo! I lost many of my roses! Only about 10 left!

Mercury: Hole? HOLE? That's it! Mars, look around you... There must be a hole somewhere!

Mars : Okay (Looking around) I don't see anything...

Moon : Psst... Mars, look at the ceiling.

Mars : (Looks at the ceiling) Alright Sailor Moon! She found the hole, it's on the ceiling.

Mercury: Okay, well I guess that Darien has to throw a rose, and Mars use some Fire in your respective holes... We'll see what happens then.

TMask : Okay. Ready Sailor Mars?

Mars : You Bet! MARS FIRE IGNITEEEEE

(She threw her fire into the hole, and Tuxedo Mask threw a rose into his hole... ... ... ... ... ... ... after 2-3 minutes, nothing happened)

Moon : Hey Mercury! Nothing seems to happen...

Mercury: We must be missing something... It's gotta be the hole, because Darien can't go throw a rose to the wall directly since he's not in the FireZone... But what is it?

Jupiter: Hmm... Didn't Venus mentionned earlier that you had a hole too in the WaterZone?

Venus : Well yes... It may be a trick or something!

Mercury: "The Beamed rose will be burned"... ... That must be it! The "Beamed" doesn't mean the LightZone, but the Crescent Beam of Venus! So Venus has to throw a beam in the hole too!

Mars : Well it's worth to try, isn't it Venus?

Venus : Of course! Are you guys ready?

TMask : Yes!

Mars : Yes! Then let's do it! MARS FIRE IGNITEEEEE

Venus : VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASHHHHHHHHHH

TMask : RED ROSE CUTTINGGGGGGGGG

(The 3 attacks converged into a point... Moon and Mars heard an explosion, and the 2nd wall was blasted to pieces)

Mars : We did it! We can finally move on!

Mercury: Great! I guess this trial was about TeamWork! No Problem! We can solve anything!

Jupiter: Yes! So I guess we have to move on with our teams again...

Venus : Yep... So we'll see you guys right after this is over! Good Luck!

Moon : Yes... Please be careful!

TMask : We will Sailor Moon. You be careful too! See you later!

Gang : BYE!

(With these last words, they each split up again into their original teams, to confront the final Trial)

------

Mars : Only one more to go Sailor Moon. We'll show that Gamex that nobody mess with us!

Moon : Yes... I'm praying for the safety of everyone. Please be all careful!

------

Venus : Let's go Mercury! Nothing can stand in our path!

Mercury: I like your spirit! We'll beat anything in our way

------

Jupiter: Red Rose Cutting... Where did you get that?

TMask : (Tear Drop) I just wanted to say something, that's all!

------

(The teams now enter the final trial of their adventure)

------

/ Gamex Announcement \

Gamex : Well, I see that you have passed all the Trials by now. That's good. I had fun watching too! You now have only one Trial each left. Don't lose your concentration. It would be a shame for you heros to lose this adventure at the end! Good Luck! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahahahahahahaha...

End of Chapter 5


	6. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 6 : Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars

/ 1st Team - 4th Trial \

(After hearing the announcement, Sailor Moon was eager to finish this adventure. She had enough of all these riddles and fights)

Moon : I wonder what will be the last Trial?

Mars : Whatever it is, we got to be ready for it! It's the last one, and that Gamex guy said it would be the toughest!

Moon : I know I know... Remember that you're hurt though. Don't overwork yourself.

Mars : I feel just fine! Just relax and concentrate.

Moon : Oh yeah? (She gives a little punch on Mars's arm)

Mars : OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Moon : To test your arm if we have to fight again... I knew that injury was still following you

Mars : Hmph... I won't feel it in the heat of a battle!

Moon : Are you sure?

Mars : Oh Sailor Moon! You always have that big heart for other people! Even though I yelled many times at you earlier, you're still worried about me. You're so kind! Like I said, do not worry about me. My duty is to protect you, no matter what.

Moon : (Big watery eyes) But I don't want you to get hurt for me!

Mars : (Smiling) Everything will be just fine Sailor Moon. If we are on our guards, nothing will happen to us.

Moon : (A tear falls of her eyes) Okay...

Mars : Great! Now let's continue so we can finish this once and for all!

Moon : Right!

(They followed the path. And they walked and walked and walked. They arrived in a big room. There was a big crystal thing hanging out of the ceiling. The walls were made of rocks, just like the walls of the FireZone. There was a big fire in the form of a Square in the middle of the room)

Moon : Great... Now what? Not another riddle? My brain will melt.

Mars : I don't know... What must we do now?

Moon : I say we enter into that room...

Mars : Alright! You're the leader!

(They entered the big room, keeping their guards up)

Moon : Wow! It's so big!

Mars : I feel something... Something evil, in the back of the room.

Moon : Gulp! Are you sure? Another enemy?

Mars : I don't know... But it's not the usual evil

: Welcome Sailor Moon!

Moon : Why did you say that, Sailor Mars?

Mars : It wasn't me! I didn't say anything!

Moon : But I'm sure I heard your voice!

: MARS FIRE IGNITEEEEEEEEEEEE

(As these words where heard, a fireball emerged from the back of the room and was coming really fast in the direction of the 2 girls! Mars pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, and rolled to the ground with her... And as they got up, they finally saw their adversaries)

: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mars : Stop laughing MeatBall Head. Do you think it's the time?

Moon : But look at me! I'm not laughing at all!

Mars : Then... No it can't be!

(Two figures emerged from the darkness... The first one was wearing a Scout uniform, with a Purple Bow in front, and a Red one in her back. She had long Black/Purple hair, with purple eyes. The other one was a little different, having a Scout outfit too, with a red bow in front. She had two long blond pigtails with blue eyes)

Moon : (Scared) It's impossible... It's me!

Moon : That's right! There's only one real Sailor Moon, and it's me! You shall be destroyed!

Mars : How can this be? First old enemies, and then, this!

Mars : We're the real Sailor Scouts! You shall die right here, little nuisances!

Mars : That's what you think! Come On, Sailor Moon. Let's show them that we are the real Team!

Moon : Right! Listen to me, you clones! How dare you copy my perfect body and put it against me? I'm Sailor Moon! The Original Champion of Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!

Moon : How Pathetic! You're destroying the reputation of the Sailor Scouts with bad speeches like that! I'm the real Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!

2Mars : (Tear Drop)

/ To help the readers, we'll call the Cloned Sailor Scouts, Evil "Scout name" \

(After the 2 speeches were finished, the fight began... The evil Mars attacked her counter-part immediately. She ran and started punching and kicking the real Mars! The Fire Scout tried to dodge each shot, but some managed to lend on her. After this attack, The real Mars attacked too in the same way, with approximately the same results)

Mars : (Out of Breath) Wow, they are not as weak as the others we fought...

Mars : (Breathing fast) That was nothing! Take that! (She pitched herself again on Mars)

(While this battle was fought, the Evil Moon got her scepter out, and tried to hit Sailor Moon! But her attacks were countered with Sailor Moon's scepter!) CLANK CLING

Moon : Why you... (She takes her tiara) MOON TIARA MAGICCCCCCC...

(The tiara turned into a light frezbee, heading directly on Sailor Moon. Of course, Sailor Moon had all her senses, so she jumped out of the way of the tiara, but the tiara continued it's way, now heading right into Mars)

Moon : (Getting up) SAILOR MARS. LOOK OUT!

(Hearing the warning, Mars turned her head to see the tiara coming. But while turning her head, the Evil Mars lended a powerful punch to Sailor Mars's jaw, which sent her directly to the ground. Luckily for her, the tiara was aimed too high, and it passed over her, and went crashing into the wall)

Moon : Lucky Brats! I'm not finish with yo...

(She didn't have time to finish her sentence, that Sailor Moon hit her right in the stomach, and then replied with another hit right in her left cheek. That combination sent the Evil Moon to the ground)

Moon : Take that. You should know that you must not talk too much in the middle of a battle. I fought many hard battles in my life, and I know what I'm talking about. I won't let you destroy ou...

(Maybe she should have taken her own advice, because the Evil Moon on the ground did a roundhouse kick, that sent Sailor Moon right on her butt)

Moon : Ah Take that, big talker!

(Sailor Moon got up, and jumped right on the Evil Moon. The two fell on the ground, and started slapping each other. In the back, Mars was in a bad situation, still on the ground, and receiving kicks from the Evil Mars)

Mars : Hahahahaha! Too bad you're not a soccer ball Mars. I would have scored many goals!

Mars : Very funny! OWWW... I have to do something

(The Evil Mars was about to deliver another kick on Sailor Mars. As the kick was about to land, she rolled to the side. She grabbed the leg of the Evil Mars, and delivered a powerful punch behind the knee of her enemy)

Mars : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... My leg! (Puts her knee down) You'll pay!

Mars : I don't think so! You're fried! MARS FIRE IGNITEEEEEEEE...

(She directed her fire right at the clone)

Mars : Why you! HMPH (She got up, and jumped out of the way of the fireball, which went crashing on the ground, leaving a hole where the clone previously was) Take this! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUNDDDDDDDD!

(Sailor Mars saw the attack coming, and started running. She was hearing the rings of fire crashing behing her. She started to make a turn, and saw the other Mars, still in the air. She then leaped. The clone was still busy, doing her attack, that she couldn't defend against the mighty kick that Mars did on her. The evil Mars crashed on the ground, right beside the two Sailor Moons)

Moon : MARS! Are you okay?

(Bad move... The evil Moon that was still besides her gave her an elbow behing the head, which sent her right on the evil Mars on the ground. The evil Mars countered-attack with a kick in her face, which sent Sailor Moon on the ground, bleeding from her mouth)

Mars : SAILOR MOON! Damn! What can we do to beat'em? They attack the same way we do!

Moon : (Spitting some blood) ... I won't give up... These are just bad clones. They can't...

(The evil Moon was already besides her, throwing kicks in her stomach)

Mars : MARS FIREBIRD STRIKE! (The bird got out of Sailor Mars' hands, and was flying directly at the evil Moon. Of course, she saw it coming and jumped out of the way) Damn, they are very fast! Sailor Moon, are you ok?

Moon : Yes, I'm all right! Just a little dizzy from that last kick...

(The evil Moon landed besides the evil Mars, and they started attacking again)

Moon : MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATIONNNNNNN

(The beam emerged from the scepter, heading directly at Sailor Mars! Surprised, she started jumping out of the way, and that mistake was a big one. Right when she started jumping, the Evil Mars planned that move, and unleashed a powerful attack)

Mars : Gotcha... MARS FIREBALL EXPLODE!

Mars : WHAT?

(A big ball of fire was heading directly at Sailor Mars... She couldn't do much since she was in the air, and decided to block the attack... The ball hit her, and a big explosion occured, followed by a bright light!)

Moon : MARS... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(After the light was gone, Mars fell to the ground... burned and cut in multiple places... She fell to her knees, and on her back)

Moon : (Crying) MARSSSSSSSSSS (Running to her) Mars, speak to me!

Mars : ...

Moon : (Crying) Mars... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(A powerful light appeared from nowhere, blinding her 2 enemies. It enveloped Sailor Moon's body. And then, the light was gone, and so was Sailor Moon. Another person was standing were Sailor Moon was... Princess Serena)

Mars : What's this?

PSerena: (She gets the Crescent Moon Wand out) How dare you hurt Sailor Mars? I'm the protector of this system. I'm Princess Serena. My mother ruled the Moon a long time ago! You shall pay for what you did to one of my best friend! COSMIC MOON POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...

(Lights surrounded the Silver Moon Crystal, and then, a powerful beam of light appeared, going directly at the Evil Scouts at light speed)

Mars : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moon : ...

(The beam encountered the evil Moon and Mars in it's way... A scream was heard... And then, the beam disappeared. The evil Mars was gone, destroyed completely by the beam, but the evil Moon was still standing where she was)

Moon : Damn! You're attacks can't hurt me Princess! Hahahahaha! You could only hurt my friend, and you completely destroyed her! You're gonna pay for this!

PSerena: What can I do to hurt her then? This is not good

(The evil Moon jumped on the Princess, and start punching and kicking her. The Princess wasn't as fast as Sailor Moon, and got hit too often. She fell on her knees, holding her head, and received another kick in her face... A bright light appeared, and in a fraction of second, Sailor Moon was there again)

Moon : Hahahahaha! Now you're mine! (She grab Sailor Moon's body and threw it in the direction of the big fire in the middle of the room) You'll burn to death, you little brat!

Moon : Hmmmm... I have to do something, but my body hurts so much! (She saw the Evil Moon coming in her direction) Why is this happening? (She took her scepter) You won't get rid of me that easily! (She got up, and run at the Evil Moon) TAKE THAT!

(She used her staff like a stick to hit the evil Moon. But she managed only to land a couple of shots, since she was now weaker than the clone. The clone attacked in the same way, and was way more successful, sending Sailor Moon to the ground again)

Moon : Now you'll burn... BURN!

Mars : If you say so! MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...

Moon : WHAT?

(The clone turned her head, and saw the rings of fire coming at her. Right when she wanted to jump out of the way, Sailor Moon used all her power to deliver a powerful punch to the clone's stomach, which sent her coughing to the ground. Sailor Moon then rolled back away from her enemy)

Moon : (Coughing) NOOOOO I can't be defeated! (Coughing) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(The rings hit her right in the body, which sent her flying into the air. The clone went down, directly into the fire pit in the middle of the room. They heard a big scream, and then, it was silent again)

Moon : (Crying) Sailor Mars! Sailor Mars! (Running to her) Mars! You did it! Are you alright?

Mars : (Painfully) Well, I've had better days, but I'll survive! Help me up!

Moon : Of course (Helping her up) Oh you did it Mars (Hugging her) You protected me, like you said! Thank you!

Mars : (Smiling) It was nothing Sailor Moon!

Moon : (Crying) We did it... I think!

(As she said that, the big crystal on the ceiling started to glow, and a big flash occured and the two girls were gone)

End of Chapter 6


	7. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 7 : Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury

/ 2nd Team - 4th Trial \

(We join our second team as they are still talking of what just happened, and what might happen in the next few moments)

Venus : I don't think it will be a riddle. It is the last trial, and we only encountered one group of enemies.

Mercury: That's pretty logic, but we didn't encounter anything very tough either. All the trials we encountered were pretty easy to dispose of.

Venus : Well that's good! Although I would not call all of them easy to pass... I almost drowned in that water adventure!

Mercury: Still thinking about that? You were great Venus. Imagine if it was Serena instead of you in there... Not that I hate her, but she's not the one for this type of adventure.

Venus : Well Thanks (Smiling) I do imagine Serena in there (Laughing) Hahahaha.. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mercury: (Tear Drop) Hmm Venus... Can we concentrate on our final trial? We don't know what might jump out of nowhere in the next corner!

Venus : Oops! I'm sorry Mercury. It won't happen again!

(It starts raining again)

Venus : ...

Mercury: Last time we had rain, we had to fight... Does it mean the same thing?

Venus : I don't know... I think I see something in front of us, like if the cavern was getting larger...

Mercury: Yes! You're right! (Gets her computer out)

(The 2 Scouts advance to investigate what they saw. They finally arrive, in a large room, similar to the one Mars and Moon ended their adventure in. There was a large water area in the middle of the room, and a big crystal was pending from the ceiling)

Venus : (Head down) What a surprise... Water again!

Mercury: My computer is reading something, but I don't see anything in this room!

Venus : You're sure? I don't see anything either... Except that stupid rain!

Mercury: Yes, I'm sure. I wonder what it could be?

(The ground began to shake)

Venus : Oh great! You just had to ask Mercury!

Mercury: Sorry!

(Finally, the ground stopped shaking)

Venus : I'm glad that's over. Mercury, are you ok?

Mercury: Yes, I'm alright!

(As she finished those words, a figure could be seen raising from the water)

Venus : What the?

(It was the face of a girl, with long wet purple hair. As the body was getting out of the water, they could see that she was not normal... She had a fishtail instead of legs)

Mercury: Wow! It's a mermaid! A real mermaid! I'm probably the first person alive to see one!

Venus : Well, I'm here too, no? And I see her too!

Mercury: (Tear Drop) Oh Yeah...

(But it was not over! The body of the mermaid could be seen entirely, and she was still rising from the water... The mermaid was not alone. She was sitting on a little two-headed dragon. It was the size of about two bears)

Venus : What the hell is that? What an ugly monster!

Mermaid: How dare you call my pet ugly! I'm the ruler of these waters. You managed to reach me, so you must have pass the underwater tunnel. I hate seeing people swim in my waters! You shall pay!

Mercury: But we don't want to fight you... We just want to get out of here.

Mermaid: SILENCE! If you want to leave, you'll have to beat me, and my little pet Anemone here!

Anemone: (Growling)

Venus : That's just great! First the rain, then the Earthquake, and now this! I've had enough of this! Take that you creeps! VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

(A beam emerged from Venus's finger, pointed directly at the Mermaid)

Mermaid: Quick Anemone! Dive

(The mermaid disappeared into the water, along with her pet. The beam went crashing into the wall)

Venus : Now what? They're underwater!

Mercury: (Working on her computer) Just a minute! I'm analysing the situation here.

(Another earthquake was heard... more fierce than the first one)

Venus : AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mercury, what's happening?

Mercury: It seems the beast is moving (The Earthquake began to gain force) It's coming... FROM UNDERNEATH! QUICK VENUS! JUMP!

(Just as their feet left the ground, the dragon's heads appeared, crushing the ground and making a big hole filled with water)

Mermaid: Not bad! Now catch this! WATER BEAM NOW!

(A big blue light appeared in the hand of the girl, and a powerful beam was shot at the 2 Scouts, who were still in their initial leap! The beam passed right by Mercury, but hit Venus in the back, sending her crashing down)

Mercury: (Landing on her feet) VENUS! Are you okay?

Venus : Don't worry about me... Get her while she's not underwater! (She gets up)

Mercury: Okay! (Looks at the monster) SHINE AQUA ILLUSIONNNNNNNN...

Mermaid: This should be interesting!

(The water attack landed right on the mermaid... A big icicle covered the two monsters)

Venus : Alright Mercury!

(The ice began to shatter... until it exploded)

Mercury: What? How can they do that?

Mermaid: Hahahahahahaha! You have a lot to learn! You can't defeat us! Anemone! Dive!

(The girlfish disappeared again with her pet into the hole of water they left behind)

Mercury: (Running at Venus) Are you okay Venus? You're bleeding!

Venus : Just a scratch on my leg... I'll be all right! But I'm beginning to hate that monster! How can we hit them?

Mercury: I don't know... My attack didn't have any effect on them!

(Another earthquake occured. The rain suddenly stopped)

Mercury: (Analysing on her computer) They are coming again right under us. Let's jump right now, and when they appear, unleash an attack. Mine didn't work, maybe yours will Venus!

Venus : Let's do it!

(They jumped early, and looked where they were before their jump. The ground started to crumble, and the heads of the dragons could be seen)

Venus : VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLEEEEEEE (The chain appeared in Venus's hands, and was flying at the mermaid. The chain reached her, and pass right through her and then right through the dragon, hitting the ground) WHAT? How is this possible?

(They touched the ground, just in time to see the beam from the mermaid coming at them. They avoided it, and the beam crashed into the back wall)

Mermaid: Damn! Quick, dive again!

(They disappeared again)

Mercury: This is not good... None of our attacks hurt them! Hmm...

Venus : I hate it! They always hide in the water! They do not fight fair!

(The ground shaked again but not as strong as before)

Venus : Where are they coming now?

Mercury: (Analysing) They're returning to their original spot!

(The ground stopped shaking, and the two monsters appeared again in the big water spot in the middle of the room)

Mermaid: Now you'll get it! Anemone! Prepare for your Water Breath NOW!

Anemone: (Growling)

Venus : Oh No! What'll happen now?

(A big blue ball appeared in front of the two heads... Mercury was still analysing what was happening, and didn't have time to prepare. Venus saw the big blue ball, and started running around, but then it happened. A big white ray was thrown at the 2 Scouts... Venus was running, and the beam just pass behind her... Mercury tried to jump out of the way, but was hit right in the arm. With the power of the beam, she was thrown back, right into the water hole left by an earlier appearance)

Venus : MERCURY... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MERCURY!

Mermaid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 1 down, 1 to go! Dive again Anemone!

(Venus could see the water turning a little bit red where Mercury landed)

Venus : (Kneeling down, crying) Amy... No! You can't be gone... Water is your element... Please... Amy! (Crying more) (Mercury was not dead... She was holding her arm that was bleeding badly. She sank at the bottom of the tunnel, and let some bubbles go. In the tunnel, she saw the beast and the mermaid coming at her at high speed. She was floating and was powerless in the water with her bad arm)

Mercury: Shit! I'm doomed! They're coming at me... I'm sorry Venus

(But as soon as the monster saw her, it turned back and swam back to the middle of the room... And started digging another tunnel... The ground was shaking again)

Mercury: (Still holding her arm) What? Why didn't it come right at me? This is way weird... They could have crush me easily (Another set of bubbles got out of her mouth... She had been under for more than 1 minute and a half) I better swim to the surface

(With these thoughts, she begin kicking her legs and feet to gain the surface again. Her arm was in bad shape, so she just used her legs)

Venus : (Crying) You monster! I won't forgive this... NEVER! (She jumped into the air to avoid the monster, and was ready to blast it when it would appear) YOU'LL PAY!

(The monsters appeared, but in another part of the room. It dug a hole just beside the middle pond)

Venus : What? (She landed, and looked right into the eyes of the mermaid)

Mermaid: This is no good. She's looking at us! Dive!

(They disappeared into the water again. While this happened, Mercury's head had pop out of the hole where she had disappear)

Mercury: Venus! Over here!

Venus : MERCURY! (Crying) You're here. I was so scared!

Mercury: (Smiling) I'm so sorry Venus... But something weird happened down there. The monster was swimming right at me... I thought I was a goner (Getting out of the water). But in the middle of the road, it stopped and turned back, like it was scared of me.

Venus : (Drying her tears) That's weird! I thought it would be invincible in the water.

Mercury: (Click) Or maybe not! Maybe the water is their weakness... Remember nothing happened when we attacked from the air. They want us to think that they are powerful in the water. It's worth to try (The ground was shaking again) And I also remarked that the beast doesn't seem to attack from the little holes. It can only attack in the big pool, and it takes more time to power up. So I think our only chance is when they'll return to the middle. Listen Venus. My arm is killing me, and I don't think water in water will have effect... I'd say it's up to you to attack them. I know you're tired of water, but this is our last battle. We must win.

Venus : Mercury, I'll do anything to get us out of here! These bastards hurt you, and they deserve to die. Just tell me when they are returning in the middle, and I'll take the tunnel they made just beside the big pool. Now we'd better jump or we'll be goners!

(The two of them jumped into the air. The Mermaid appeared with her dragon right where they were)

Mermaid: Take that! WATER BEAM!

Venus : VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASHHHHHHHH...

(The two beams collided, and a little explosion occured)

Mermaid: Damn. Quick Dive again Anemone.

(They dove again into the new made hole)

Mercury: (Gets her computer back, and analysing the situation) Quick Venus! They are returning to the original spot!

Venus : Right! I'm going then!

(She ran to the hole right besides the big pool and dove head first into the water. She started swimming rapidly, trying to gain the middle pool. Her legs were kicking rapidly. Luckily for her, she arrived in the middle pool in a perfect timing. She saw the monsters just getting out of the water above her, so they didn't see her at the bottom)

Mermaid: Anemone! You know what to do! WATER BREATH NOW!

Mercury: (Closing her computer) Try and hit me if you can!

(Back underwater, Venus didn't think about the water problem)

Venus : VEBLUB- CRWSBLUB... (She could only make bubbles) Oh what can I do? I never thought about talking underwater. Ohhh Mercury

Mermaid: Wait a second! There's only one! Anemone, where's the 2nd one? DAMN, SHE COULD NOT...

(Venus was starting to feel the need for air. She was floating in the middle of the water, with her hair dancing all around her... She saw at the surface that the beam was about to launch on her friend. She then thought about what happened earlier, and the pain she had, thinking about her friend)

Venus : No... NO! Focus Venus, Focus! (She felt the power) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU'LL PAY! VENUS METEOR SHOWERRRRRRRRR

(Just as the beam of the beast was about to go, a big light was seen in the water)

Mercury: Come on Venus! You can do it

Mermaid: NOOOOOOOOOO! THE BLONDE ONE IS UNDERWATER!

(Venus was in the water, and from her finger emerged a dozen of Crescent Beams heading right into the beast. The beams had so much power that they passed right through the dragon. They made several holes into the monster, who was growling in pain. The mermaid jumped out of the way of the beams, but it was too late for the beast, who turned into a big splash of water. On the limit of her air, Venus was swimming to the surface. Her head popped out of the water)

Venus : (Breathing) Ahhhhhhhhh... Air...

Mercury: VENUS! You did it! The dragon is gone!

Mermaid: YOU DESTROYED MY ANEMONE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Venus : (Still catching her breath) With you're pet gone... you should be... more easy to... kill! (Gets out of the water)

Mermaid: That's what you think! (She left her right hand, and a Trident appeared in her hand) Now I'm really mad! You killed my ground-protector! Oops...

Mercury: Bingo! You're not harmless anymore!

Mermaid: But I'm not powerless either! TRIDENT, GIVE ME YOUR POWER! (A big red lightning hit the trident, as it began to glow) Now catch this (She pointed it at a weak Venus) RED WATER STREAM! (It happened too fast for Venus to do anything. Still weak from her last use of her power and her extended swim, she didn't have the time to do anything, and was hit right in the chest. She crashed into the back wall in a big way, bleeding from multiple places. She fainted on the ground) Hahahahahahaha! Now you're next blue one!

Mercury: VENUS! Damn No! How can she be this powerful on the ground?

Mermaid: RED WATER STREAM!

(Mercury heard the words, and she threw herself to her right, falling into the water again)

Mercury: Venus... No. I need your power (She was floating just under the surface, thinking of what she could do. She was kicking her legs to stay near the surface) She lost her invincibility... I've got to outsmart her. After all, I'm the brain of this team

(When she saw Mercury disappear, the mermaid started to "Crawl" in the direction of the hole. But she was not very fast)

Mermaid: Come on stupid tail! She's an easy target in the water

(Mercury decided to come out. She swam very fast, and has soon as she hit the surface, she jumped out of the water, and rolled to her left)

Mermaid: RED WATER STREAM! (The beam emerged from the trident, but missed by a couple of centimeters Mercury) Damn!

Mercury: (Looking aroung the mermaid) Now you'll pay for what you did to my friend (Then, she spotted the ceiling. She smiled). Take this! MERCURY BUBBLES... BLASTTTTTTTT (She fought the pain in her arm to unleash her attack. The bubbles blinded the mermaid completely)

Mermaid: What's this? RED WATER STREAM! (She threw a beam where she thought Mercury was... She missed) Where are you, you little brat?

Mercury: Now for the Coup de Grace! SHINE AQUA... ILLUSIONNNNNNN!

(She threw her attack at the ceiling right over the mermaid. It crush the ceiling, and big pile of rocks started to fall over the monster)

Mermaid: WHAT'S HAPPENING?

(Before she knew it, the Mermaid received a big rock on her head, breaking her body into two pieces... Seconds later, the bubbles disappeared, and Mercury saw the result of her attack)

Mercury: That's what you deserve, you big pile of crap! (She ran to Venus) VENUS! Venus, talk to me (She took her head in her arms... A tear fell out of Mercury's eye) Please Venus!

Venus : ... ... Hmm... Hmmmmm... My head... ... Did we won?

Mercury: VENUS! Yes we won... The mermaid is no more!

Venus : That's great. (Smiles) We make a great team Sailor Mercury.

Mercury: (Smiles) Yes we do! But we have to get you...

(She didn't have time to complete her sentence that the crystal at the ceiling beamed the 2 Scouts out of there)

End of Chapter 7


	8. Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 8 : Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask

/ 3rd Team - 4th Trial \

(The last team on the list is marching slowly, but surely in the direction of their final trial...)

TMask : This path is so long! I'm getting tired of this silly game!

Jupiter: I know what you mean... I'm tired too!

TMask : How long are we going to walk like this? It's so boring! And those stupid sunglasses!

Jupiter: Well, maybe it's part of the trial itself... This long road is made to make us lose our temper, and then it would be easy to catch us off guard. You said this to me earlier.

TMask : I guess you're right Jupiter... I'll calm down a bit.

Jupiter: That's okay! I'm not known either for my patience!

TMask : (Smiles) Hehe, well I'm use of being patient will all the goofy things Serena does in a day... But this is worse than that!

Jupiter: (Laughing) Well, Serena is Serena! You can't change her. It's the way we like her!

TMask : (Thinking) Yeah... Ahhh Serena! I hope to see you soon!

Jupiter: (Tear Drop) Great... Day-Dreaming! Darien! Snap out of it!

TMask : (Surprise) Hmm? Oh Sorry...

(As he apologized, the lights went down a little... They could see well now, without their glasses)

Jupiter: (Removing her sunglasses) Ahhhhhhhh! My eyes! It's about time!

TMask : Yeah... But what does this light change means all of a sudden? There must be something near this place... We better be careful! (Removing his sunglasses)

Jupiter: Right! Let's keep going.

(With these last words, our two heroes advanced slowly in the path in front of them... The light was now very low... It was getting blue as more as they were advancing. They could see neons on the ceiling, that were emitting that blue light. Finally, they arrived in a big room, filled with blue neons. The ceiling was covered with them. In the middle of the room, there was a big round hole, and a big crystal was hanging above the hole. Lots of glass were covering 2 of the 4 walls of the room)

Jupiter: Wow! Looks like a disco! What is this place?

TMask : I don't know, but I have a bad feeling. I don't see any way out of this room. This must be the final trial... But what are we suppose to do?

Jupiter: Maybe we have to jump into the hole? But how can we be sure of that?

TMask : There is always a way, Jupiter! (He picked one of the rocks on the ground, and approched himself of the hole. He then threw the rock into it... They could see the rock fall, and after two seconds, a laser beam emerged from one of the edge of the hole, and blasted the rock into little pieces) Well... I guess it's not that way...

Jupiter: I'm glad I wasn't that rock...

: Hahahahaha! But you might end like it very soon!

TMask : What? Who said that?

: It was I, the great Light Knight!

(As the words were heard, a bright light appeared in one of the corner, forcing Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, they could see a big man, riding a beautiful sparkling horse. The guy was wearing a big shiny armor, with a long spear in his right hand. His head was hidden by a big helmet)

Jupiter: Who, or what the hell are you?

LKnight: I'm the guardian of the LightZone! If you want to escape from here, you'll have to defeat me! But be careful, because I fight with all the power of my element!

Jupiter: (Looking at Tuxedo Mask) What does he mean by that?

TMask : He must mean the light...

LKnight: Hahahahaha. You seem so bright! Let's see if you can fight now!

Jupiter: That's easily arrange! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAPPPPPPPPPPPPP...

(A big ball of lightning appeared in Jupiter's hand, and she threw it right at the Knight)

LKnight: Hahahahaha! You're going to have to do more than that! LIGHT! VANISH!

(With these words, the blue light was gone for a fraction of a second, and when it came back the Knight and his light horse were gone. The ball of lightning went crashing into a rock wall in the back)

Jupiter: WHAT? How did he do that?

TMask : Shit... This won't be an easy fight!

LKnight: You can say that again! Hahahahahaha!

(The evil laugh was heard, and then another bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere, blinding Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask. As the light vanished, the horse was running at full speed in the direction of Jupiter)

Jupiter: WHAT THE? (She saw the Knight coming, and jumped on the side. The Knight saw the move, and threw his spear at her. Still on her roll, the spear passed just on her left, scratching her left leg) Ouch! Why you...

TMask : JUPITER! Are you okay?

Jupiter: Yeah, just a scratch!

LKnight: LIGHT SPEAR! RETURN! (The spear that had landed on the ground disappeared, and reappeared in the Knight's right hand) Not bad... Not bad at all! Not many people can dodge my spear attack!

TMask : Take that!

(He took one red rose from his Tuxedo, and threw it right in the direction of the Knight's head)

LKnight: Hmm? A flower? You must be joking! LIGHT! VANISH!

(A bright flash of light occured again, and the Knight vanished again... The rose was thrown with such force that it went crashing into one of the glass wall... The glass wall shattered completely at the contact with the rose)

Jupiter: (Getting up) How can we hit him? He's so fast!

TMask : I don't know... But we must think of something, and fast!

LKnight: LIGHT WAVE!

(Without any warning, the Knight unleashed a wave of light right in front of Tuxedo Mask, who had no chance of dodging the attack... He rode the beam right into the wall of rock behing him)

Jupiter: DARIEN! Are you okay? Where the hell did that come from?

TMask : I'll survive... (Getting up) Why that low-life scum!

(A big flash of light appeared where the wave appeared, and the Knight could be seen again)

LKnight: You have such strength! My wave didn't hurt you much... You're tougher than I expected!

Jupiter: Hey why not fight fair? You're a knight after all!

LKnight: I can't be more fair with my techniques! You're not using all the advantages you have! Hahahahahaha! LIGHT! VANISH!

(The Knight disappeared again, in a flash of light)

TMask : What does he mean by that?

Jupiter: How can we have an advantage over that light creature? It's impossible!

LKnight: NOW YOU DIE! LIGHT SPEAR ATTACK!

TMask : WHAT?

(Too late, the attack was launched again, right in the back of Jupiter. Impossible to see it coming, she was hit on her left shoulder. The impact sent her crashing to the ground)

TMask : JUPITER! Not again! (Running to her) Jupiter! How's your condition?

Jupiter: That bastard... OWWWWWW My shoulder... (She was bleeding badly)

TMask : This is not good! You're cut deeply!

Jupiter: Don't worry about me... It takes more than that for me to give up!

LKnight: Hahahahaha! So touching! (The bright light was seen again, and the Knight appeared in the other side of the room) So do you give up?

TMask : That light again... It's blinding us each time... I wonder if... And stay here forever? No chance!

LKnight: Hahahahaha! So much honor! But your friend seems in a bad shape. Does that shoulder hurt?

Jupiter: Why you... Wait until I get my hands on you... You're going to suffer greatly. (Getting up)

TMask : (Low-voice) I'm going to try something the next time he disappears... Just be ready to avoid the attack as soon as you hear something... You're the weakest now, and he'll probably try to get rid of you.

Jupiter: ... Alright Darien!

LKnight: So you have little secrets now. Hahahahaha! That's okay. You're too dumb to defeat me! LIGHT! VANISH!

TMask : That's what we'll see, Mr SmartGuy (He puts his glasses on)

(The bright light appeared, blinding Jupiter. But Tuxedo Mask could see the Knight now running around extremely fast, going in a corner of the room)

TMask : So that's what he meant by being fair.. We had the advantage all along under our nose (He got his cane out) Now we'll see who's the smartest

(The Knight then stopped, and started spinning his spear into the air. And then, he unleashed his attack)

LKnight: LIGHT WAVE!

(As soon as Jupiter heard something, she fought the pain in her shoulder, and jumped high into the air. The wave of light was extremely fast, but it passed right under her feet, and went crashing into the rock wall behind her)

LKnight: Damn, how could she...

TMask : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He gave a push on his cane, and the cane extended quickly, right where the Knight was, in his "Invisible" form) TAKE THAT!

(The flash of light appeared again, and the Knight was standing right where Tuxedo Mask had seen him with his glasses. The Knight was too busy looking at Jupiter who just had landed from her jump, that he didn't see the cane coming at him. The words of Tuxedo Mask alerted the Knight, but it was already too late to avoid the hit. The cane hit him right in the head, sending him to the ground! As soon as the Knight hit the ground, his horse vanished completely)

TMask : It's a bad idea to understimate your opponents! You should know that!

Jupiter: Wow Darien! How did you... (She saw him with the glasses) Damn... I should have known... Those stupid glasses again! (She put her sunglasses again in front of her eyes)

LKnight: Hmm... I guess I did underestimate you... (Getting up) You ruined my helmet too (He took his helmet in his hand, and removed it. A handsome man with brown hair could now be seen) Now we fight for real!

Jupiter: (Eyes turning to big hearts) Ohhhhhhhh! He's so cute! He reminds me of my old boyfriend!

TMask : (Tear Drop) Hmm... Jupiter?

Jupiter: (Returning to reality) What? Oh... Sorry Darien... I got carried away!

LKnight: Get ready to fight! (He took his spear) I won't make the same mistake again!

TMask : You're about to make another one, by attacking us again. (He took his cane)

LKnight: Alright! Here I come! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (He ran in the direction of Tuxedo Mask, who did the same thing in the direction of the Knight) DIE!

(And the battle began... The Knight used his spear to battle hand-to-hand Tuxedo Mask, who was defending and attacking with his cane. The Knight was really good... Tuxedo Mask didn't manage to lend a single hit with his cane, while the Knight cut him on one cheek, and one hand)

LKnight: Not bad! You're a good fighter! But not good enough! Take this!

(He charged at Tuxedo Mask again)

Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER CRASHHHHHHHHHHH!

LKnight: WHAT? (He heard the words, and saw lightning bolts coming at him! He quickly jumped out of the way, and the thunder passed underneath him. While in the air, he threw his spear right at Jupiter, who rolled again on her side to avoid the attack, feeling the pain in her shoulder again) How dare you attack me like that when I'm...

(He didn't have a chance to finish that the cane of Tuxedo Mask shut his big mouth, and send him to the ground)

TMask : Well we are two! We fight for our freedom, and we'll do it every way we can!

Jupiter: That's right!

LKnight: (Getting up, bleeding from his mouth) I see... You want to fight that way, we'll fight that way! LIGHT SPEAR! RETURN! (The spear returned to his hand) Try to dodge this! MULTIPLE BEAM ATTACK!

(He unleashed his most powerful attack! While spinning his spear, several beams of light emerged from it, and were flying everywhere in the room)

TMask : Oh No... (He jumped out of the way of a beam coming at him, and could move in the air to avoid another one, but a third one hit I'm in the back, and while falling, another beam hit him in the leg. He flied over the middle hole, and fell right where the destroyed glass wall was, cutting him on his injured leg) AHHHHHHHHHHH My leg...

Jupiter: Shit! (Jupiter was more lucky... She used her roll technique again, to avoid the beams. She did a great job in doing it... Only one beam hit her on her boot. It still managed to hurt her a bit) OW! My foot! (She looked at Tuxedo Mask) TUXEDO MASK! No... It can't be! This guy is so strong!

LKnight: That's what you get for trying to hit me with a double attack! (He took his spear again) And now, I'm going to finish you off for good! (He turned his head in the direction of Tuxedo Mask) You first, CapeBoy!

TMask : I won't give up that easy (Getting up, with the help of the wall) I'll fight to the end!

LKnight: I admire your spirit! Unfortunately, I must destroy you...

Jupiter: What can we do? He's perfect in hand-to-hand, and is too quick for me to hit I'm with an attack... I need a distraction... But what?

TMask : Come and get me if you dare!

LKnight: You ask for it! (Now running in the direction of Tuxedo Mask) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

TMask : Damn... Alright! (He punched his cane, trying to surprise his enemy... But it didn't. The Knight saw it, and jumped right over it) Damn... I'm a goner!

Jupiter: TUXEDO MASK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(The Knight arrived at Tuxedo Mask's position, and use his spear to make a deep cut in Tuxedo Mask's body)

TMask : ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... ... (Coughing) No... (Cough) (He fell to the ground, blood gathering around him)

LKnight: ... ... You were a great adversary, but not good enough. Now only the girl is left!

Jupiter: (A tear fall of her eye) No... Serena, I'm so sorry! Why? WHY? DAMN YOU GAMEX!

LKnight: You're next! Prepare to die!

Jupiter: You're the one who his going to die! (She saw him coming at her) But what can I do? (She decided to jump over the middle hole and try to land in the other corner of the room, near the glass wall) Here goes nothing!

LKnight: (Looking at her jump) Big mistake! LIGHT WAVE! (He sent a beam right at Jupiter... She saw it coming while jumping, and did a somersault right over the big hole... The beam passed two inches over her back, in the middle of her somersault. She landed safely on the other corner, but her foot was still hurting her) Nice move girl! You impress me...

Jupiter: Ouch my foot... What can I do? (The knight had started walking toward her again. She leaned on the wall, and she saw her reflection) Maybe If I use that glass wall... It might work... But I need some kind of distraction

LKnight: I'm coming... Don't move! Hahahahaha!

Jupiter: I need to buy some time... Oh yeah? (She started walking around the room, keeping a safe distance between her and her enemy. The knight was walking around the room too, very calmly) Damn... I can't attack him he'll see my attack coming

(She reached Tuxedo Mask, still lying on the ground, after receiving his big injury)

LKnight: You know I'll get to you soon. Why not give up now!

Jupiter: Poor Darien... I never give up! (Still walking around... getting away from Darien) You'll pay for what you did to my friend. (The Knight was passing by Darien. She was still trying to keep the distance between the Knight and her, but he was getting close) I'm finish... I'm sorry guys

(And then, a big "CRACK" sound was heard! The Knight had stopped walking... Blood got out of his mouth)

Jupiter: What? (She saw the Knight turning around, and she saw a beautiful red rose... It had pearced the armor of the Knight, and hit him in the back) A rose... Can this be? Hey, you have your distraction... Do it now Oh Right! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAPPPPPPPPPPPP... ... ...JUPITER THUNDER CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

LKnight: WHAT? (He jumped out, still in pain from the rose attack, and the first attack pass beneath him. But Jupiter had planned her attack. She sent another attack into the glass wall. It hit it, and bounced back, right in the direction of the Knight... Still dizzy, the Knight landed on his feet, but didn't see the 2nd attack coming. The electricity ran through him like a train) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jupiter: YES! I got him!

TMask : ... Jupiter... ... Let's finish... him now... before he gets... his strength back...

Jupiter: Alright! (She jumped and landed right besided Tuxedo Mask. She helped him get up) Let's do it!

LKnight: (Dizzy) Ahhhhh... No... I can't... be beaten! (Walks around, still very dizzy)

Jupiter: JUPITER THUNDER DRAGONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...

TMask : Here you go! (He took his remaining 6 roses from his Tuxedo... Where does he get all that?) EAT THAT!

LKnight: Oh No... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(He threw the roses one by one. The Dragon was forming out of Jupiter's tiara. The roses passed one by one inside the thunder dragon, and got out full of electricity! The 6 roses made direct hits on the body of the Knight... And then came the dragon, who engulfed completely the Knight. A big explosion occured, and the Knight was thrown away... Crashing into the ceiling. He then fell down, not moving into the air... He fell right besides the big hole head first, breaking his neck. Then, his body fell down, a part hanging into the hole... After a couple of seconds, the lifeless body fell into the middle hole, and was hit by a powerful laser, making dust out of the Knight)

Jupiter: Wow! What a way to go!

TMask : Yeah... ... Ouch... ... My body...

Jupiter: Oh Man! We have to treat your wound... It's awful!

TMask : Don't worry... I just... need...

(He didn't have time to say more, as a beam got out of the big crystal on the ceiling, and zap them out of the room)

End of Chapter 8


	9. We Did It!

The Trials, by Boyce

Chapter 9 : We Did It!

/ Control Room \

(Back into the room were they were last together, the first team was already there... waiting)

Moon : I'm tired of waiting. What's keeping them... I'm worried.

Mars : Come on Sailor Moon... Have faith in them! I'm sure they'll make it.

Moon : But it's so long... What if...

(Sailor Moon wish was granted... The 2nd team of Venus and Mercury appeared into the control room. Mercury was supporting Venus who had difficulties walking)

Mercury: Hey Venus! We're back... We made it!

Venus : Yeah... Finally!

Moon : MERCURY! VENUS! You're all right! Hmm Still in those swimsuit I see... I hope Darien won't go to Heaven again looking at them... Oh Venus! Are you all right? You're bleeding!

Mercury: Help me Sailor Moon... We'll put her besides Mars... Are you alright Mars?

Mars : I'm ok...

(They put Venus on the ground, besides Sailor Mars)

Venus : (Now besides Mars) So Mars... You too suffered?

Mars : Yeah... But you seem in a bad shape too Venus... (Smiling)

Venus : Things turn out pretty well... Mercury did save me by defeating the monster!

Mercury: (Blushing) Well, you would have done the same for me!

Moon : Monster? What monster? We had to fight our clones... It was horrible!

Mercury: Your clones? That's weird...

Venus : We had that mermaid, and her dragon with her... And more swimming... I've taken enough baths today for the rest of my life!

Mars : (Laughing) Well, you made it. That's what important!

(And then, the 3rd team appeared in a corner)

Jupiter: Cool... We're finally out of this place

Mercury: Jupiter!

Moon : DARIEN! OH NO! (Running to him) Darien! (Crying) Please talk to me... Please!

TMask : Hey MeatBall... Head... Glad to see... you again!

Venus : What happened? A big monster too? Clones?

Jupiter: No... We faced a very strong knight... He managed to cut Darien like that with his spear... I was powerless...

TMask : Hey Jupiter... It wasn't your... fault. You made what you could. If it wasn't... for your dragon... we might still be... there!

Moon : (Giving a kiss to Darien on his injured cheek) We have to get him to a hospital!

Gamex : That won't be necessary, Sailor Moon!

Mars : GAMEX!

Venus : Hey! We completed your little game. Now get us home already!

Gamex : Don't worry... I'll send you back to where you come from. You managed to pass all my trials. You're a solid team, even when you are shattered. Earth should be proud to have heroes like you...

Jupiter: Why the beautiful speech all of a sudden?

Mars : Yeah! Just get us out of here. We're tired of this already!

Gamex : Well, you deserve it. I'll send you back home. You won't feel any of the injuries you suffered here. That's the prize for passing all my trials.

Mars : Great... I can't wait to feel normal again!

TMask : And I want... ... that cut to be... healed!

Gamex : You were really spectacular! If I heal you completely, you wouldn't want to start another set of trials in different teams? It would be so...

Group : NO!

Gamex : Alright... Hahaha! Good-Bye then.

Mercury: Just a question... How did you manage to get old enemies here?

Gamex : It's simple! I used your memories to recreate old rival of yours. That's how I arranged the 1st trial.

Venus : That sure explains lots of things.

Gamex : Farewell Heroes of Earth!

(A big flash of light filled the room, and when it disappeared, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask were gone)

------

/ Amy's House \

(A Black Beam appeared out of the sky, and the 5 girls were teleported, right over Amy's pool. The beam disappeared, and they all fell into the water)

... (The heads of the girl appeared one by one from the water)

Lita : Wow... What an adventure!

Amy : Yeah! It was kind of cool, don't you think?

Mina : Well... Maybe it was cool... But it's finished now, and I'm still in the water!

Raye : (Laughing) What? You don't like water? Why? (Starts splashing Mina)

Mina : Hey! Cut it out! (Puts her hand in front of her face) You asked for it! (Splashes back)

Serena : Where's Darien?

Amy : Probably back to his job... If we returned here, he probably returned back to his work...

Serena : I guess you're right... I hope he's okay!

Amy : Well, you can see that Raye and Mina are okay. He'll be okay, don't worry about him!

(Amy received water in her face from Lita, who had joined the water fight between Raye and Mina)

Lita : (Laughing) That's for your splash before we got teleported! (Splashes more)

Amy : (Smiling) Oh yeah? (Splashes Lita) Take that!

Serena : (Thinking about Darien) Oh Darien! I want to see you soon! (Eyes turns to big hearts) Ahhhhh yes!

(Then, Serena received a quadruple splash on her face, from her four friends)

Serena : Hey! What are you doing?

Raye : Just making sure you have fun too! (Laughing)

Serena : Oh yeah? (She pitched herself on Raye, and another water fight had begun) Take that!

(In the back, Mina, Lita and Amy had retired from the fight, and were looking at them)

Lita : (Laughing) They'll never change!

Amy : Hmm Mina? I don't want to be rude... But you still don't have your red ribbon in your hair...

Lita : Yeah... Where is it?

Mina : WHAT? Oh No... I lost it back there on our 1st trial... OH THAT GAMEX! I HATE HIM!

------

/ Gamex's place\

(Holding the red ribbon)

Gamex : Hahahahaha! Another souvenir from a group of fighters! (Goes to his souvenirs's room) I'll place that here! Thanks for that souvenir Sailor Venus! Hahahahahaha! Now... Who might I summon next?

(He left the room... There was all kind of things in that room... And one that was written under it : "Venus's Red Bow, Team : Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, from Earth. Result : Passed the Trials)

End of Chapter 9 and story!

- Please tell me what you think. Feed-Back will be appreciated.

- Sorry for allllllllll the spelling mistakes I made (Specially verbs XX)

- Here's the explanation for the () and

() : Description of the action.

: What the character is thiking.


End file.
